Love Is Worth Fighting For
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: When Troy is sent to The Home Of Sargent Montez for training to go into the army, he is offered one condition, took look after his wild daughter Gabriella. but what happens if love is growing but it's forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

Troy stood in the waiting area waiting for his named to be called out, he was gonna join the army and he was only eighteen. His dad had abandoned him and his mom a few years back, and this is what he needed to do. "Next." The solider said. Troy stood up stuffing his hands in his pockets walking over smiling softly. The soldier smiled, "Stand up straight boy... hands on the sides." Troy took his hands out of his pockets and stood up straight. The Man started circling him, "Troy Bolton... you wanna be in the army?" Troy nodded, "yes sir." he smiled, "well were gonna have to give you the best trainer." he pated his back, "follow me." Troy gulped and followed behind him going to the closed doors. Soon enough they were met face to face with the one and only the captain of the army, John Montez. John held out his hand, "Troy Bolton." Troy shook it, "It's nice to meet you sir.." Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I'm gonna have to put you through some big time training for the next year, are you ready to come stay in my home and begin training before leaving off to war?" Troy nodded, "yes sir, I'm ready." He smiled, "well I need one condition from you?" he said pointing up his finger. Troy nodded, "anything sir." "My Daughter, she's 17 and a little bit of a handful.. she's getting into alot of trouble lately. I need you to look over and protect my daughter from getting into trouble.." Troy looked at him, "look after your daughter?" John nodded, Troy still couldn't believe what he was asking of him. "Uh sir," he mumbled John fixed a glare on him. "Speak up son!" he commanded, "the army has no place for mumblers!" Troy gulped, and nodded vigourless his voice louder than before. "Sir, why do I have look after you daughter?" John smiled, "Cause, she won't listen to me, and she sneaks out... and I'm always busy with training and everything.. I don't have time to keep her in a straight line.." Troy gulped and nodded, "I guess...I'll do it... " He smiled, and shook his hand, "good.. please follow me to the car, did you bring all your luggage?" Troy nodded and they went to get his luggage and put it into Sargent Montez's Car and drove to his home. as they stepped out of car and helped Troy unload his stuff, "Just so you know, I'll play you $200 to keep her safe and to stop her from sneaking out."

With Gabriella, she grabbed on to the thick branch of the tree effortlessly and she swung herself on it. She was climbing the tallest on in her back yard and therefore could see her father in the driveway with some hot guy. She smirked, 'a babysitter?' she thought, "Oh this will be fun-ah!" some where between loathing her father and the fact that he actually got her a baby sitter, she last her grip on the tree and fell from the branch, landing in a soft pile of leaves. Of course she wasn't unscathed, her knees were scratched and her booty shorts and tank top was torn slightly, she smirked looking down at her out fit. "hmm an improvement." and her father would hate it absolutely. Gabriella smirked and climbed up the tree again and this time had pulled herself upon the balcony door. she smirked and opened the door and closing it. she grabbed her math book and ran with it downstairs. she had to pretend she had been studying math all day like she was suppose to, but instead was at her asshole of a boyfriend's house having a hot make-out session. Gabriella giggled at the thought of it and her father and the mysteriously hot guy walked in. she got up from the couch and moved her hips from side to side as she walked over to her father. she smirked at the hot guy and hugged her father as her butt and everything was towards Troy for him to have a better view. "Hi daddy." she smiled, "baby, have you been studying all day? in that outfit?" she nodded, "yes, I'm almost done" Troy rolled his eyes, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the free view she was giving him. John looked at his daughter, "well, be sure to go change before I introduce you to the young man your showing your ass to." Gabriella smirked and turned towards Troy, because that was also the way to the stairs, "well maybe I'd like to make my own intorductions." the innuendo was there that's why John's face turned red and Troy blushed and gulped, "Gabriella Anne Montez!" she giggled and ran up the stairs, knowing her father didn't chase after her. John sighed and pinched his nose, "sorry about that...she's a lot worse of a handful believe me...ever since her mom died." Troy cleared his throat, "it's ok.. she's really beautiful sir." he complimented. John smirked crossing his arms, "sucking up to the sargent?" Troy chuckled, and Gabriella came downstairs with her brown locks in a bun, a light pink tank top, and some black sweatpants as she skipped down the stairs. "now that's more like it.. my little girl covered up." she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Gabriella, this is Troy, Troy Bolton, his in training for year here so he'll be living with us till were off to war." she nodded, "nice..is that it." she said plopping in the chair. "No..his gonna be watching you.." her mouth dropped and stood up, "You can't do that! A babysitter!" her father nodded, "you have gotten to wild Gabriella..." and with that he walked up the stairs.

She scoffed crossing her arms walking over to Troy, "Listen, and Listen good.. I don't care that your in training, I don't care that my father likes you.. I don't want you near me, and I don't want you looking over me..got it bolton?" she hissed. He would normally cower in fear (feigned fear) with the wild, crazed look in her eyes, but he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah...well, that's not what I'm to do, to ignore you while you fall off in a ditch and die, I'm here to watch over you." Gabriella frowned and crossed her arms, "playing hardball?" she whispered but it came out a hiss, Troy chuckled, she deepened her frown, "fine, then game on." Troy smirked and grabbed his bags and she knocked them out of his hands, "oops, my mistake." he smirked at her, "your really something." she shrugged, "I try." she smiled and walked passed him and he watch her as her hips went side to side. he chuckled, and walked upstairs to his room. after a while get got all his things unpacked and he heard Sargent Montez leave the house. then he heard Gabriella on the phone out in the hall. "yes his gone...umm probably for a few hours... come and get me, and I'll meet you around the store... I love you too baby.." she hung up her phone and she ran downstairs. Troy smirked and he ran after her. as soon as she was close to the door he slammed against it. "where do you think your going?" she smiled, "To the store." he chuckled, "Nice try, but I might of been born at night, but it wasen't last night." she rolled her eyes, "look, my dad will never find out, be a cool guy and let me off the hook here." she batted her pretty little eye lashes. His gut twisted, but he didn't back down, "no," he said she looked at him and batted her eyelashes some more. "Not gonna work, now go up stairs and do whatever to keep your pretty little brain occupied till the sargeant gets back." Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms, not moving and jutting her hip out, her eyes fixed in a glare. Troy mimicked her glare and crossed his arms over his chest, "don't make me force you." She narrowed her eyes even more, "Don't you dar-ah!" Troy lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to her room.

she started hitting him on his back. "Let me down!" she screamed. and he threw her on her bed. and he smirked, "Goodnight." he said closing the door and she groaned. she turned over to her computer and typed an instant message to her boyfriend. _you need to meet me at the gas station, my dad hired someone to babysit me, and his not letting me leave.. but I'm gonna try the balcony doors. _as soon as she exit out, she grabbed her bag and slipped it over her neck and put her cell phone in it, and climbed down the tree. she jumped off and began running down the street, she smirked, "Try to stop me now Bolton." she smirked. Jay waited, his motorcycle humming beneath him and his jacket glistening in the sun. His eyes were narrowed as he waited for his girlfriend, if this 'babysitter' let her leave they'd be making out by now but no. He had to be all hard ass, he groaned but quickly smiled when he saw her coming 'round the corner. Gabriella giggled, "Hey." he pulled her close and kissed her. "Hey sexy.." she giggled, "So cheesy." he smiled and gave her the extra helmet. "So, whose this new babysitter?" he asked leaning against his bike. she groaned, and put the helmet on, "His so up my dad's ass... his in training for awhile with my dad." she said getting on the bike, "How long is he here for?" he asked. Gabriella sighed, "A year." Jay groaned, "well let's get out of here before he finds out your gone." as soon as they got on the bike, she held onto him tight and they took off into the night.

Troy sighed, leaning back on his bed in the spare room of the house, John was right; his daughter was a handful, but he could handle her. Well, he thought he could, if he had the patience to do it. Which, he did. Seriously, all his life people tried to make him lose his temper, but it wasn't done. He just chuckled at their feeble attempts, his parents and friends used to say that he had the patiencce of every man on this earth that was ever impatient. He smiled, boy was that true. "Montez...I'd like to see you best me." Troy smirked. he went and knocked on gabriella's door and there was no answer, he opened the door to find the balcony door open, and Gabriella nowhere in sight. Troy sighed and then he smirked, he sat on her bed and would wait for her to get home. A few hours later Troy sat on the bed still, Her father had not come back home yet, and Gabriella was still not back. then he heard a motorcylce pull up and he looked out the balcony doors and found Gabriella and a guy making out. "Oh, you are trying so hard aren't you?" he mumbled, he backed away from the balcony and sat on her bed again, making sure the light was off. The balcony door squeaked open and Troy smirked when he saw the brunette sneaking in quietly. Well, she would've been quietly sneaking in if she hadn't tripped over a misplaced sneaker, "ouch fuck!" she mumbled, Troy chuckled silently, "quite an entrance Montez...tell me, do I look stupid to you?" she looked up and smirked, "you want me to answer that?" Troy just smiled, "I have a lot of patience and a very long fuse, so it takes a hell of a lot to make me explode Montez, keep trying...I dare you." She smirked turning on the lights, "who says I'm trying to make you mad?" He crossed his arms smirking, "Cause I know." she smirked and rolled her eyes, "You honestly don't have any idea what I have gone through, and what I want!" Troy rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Try me Montez." "What If I will Bolton?" he smirked, "you won't" he smiled. "Oh yeah?" she fought back, Troy nodded. then she pulled him into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck deeping the kiss.

Troy tried to pull away but couldn't. he felt guilty doing this cause she was the sargent's daughter. but the kiss was so good, he didn't want to break it. they fell back onto her bed with him ontop of her kissing her passionately, but gently. Gabriella never felt this way before, not even with Jay. this was so good and so special.. why was it so different? why was it so special? she ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned at her touch, her fingers were like ...well, he felt like her touch was setting him ablaze, his hands started roaming her sides, going to the hem of her shirt and gently tickling the skin under the thin fabric. She moaned lightly, and slightly arched her back into his stomach and her legs wrapped around his waist. The kiss would have gone further, had it not been for the sound of the Sargeant driving up and slamming the front door then yelling, "Gabriella! Bolton! Front and center!" the loud boom of his voice made them jump apart and Troy half way across her bedroom standing in front of the door. Gabriella and Troy jumped up and stood there staring at her angry father. "um hi dad... how was your drive?" she smiled innocently. he crossed his arms, "Gabriella Ann Montez!" he pulled her arm and held her and shook her, "What the hell is a matter with you! What's going on!" he yelled at her. she almost had tears in her eyes. "daddy, I-" he pushed her into the hallway. "You go, I'll deal with you later..." she whimpered holding onto her arm and The Sargent looked at Troy, "what the hell is wrong with you! I'm paying you to watch her, not to sit around and make-out with her, do you want me to keep you in training!" His eyes widened, "Ye-yes Sir..I-I...she kissed me!" John narrowed his eyes and marched up to Troy and went to drill sargeant mode, "my daughter is wild and many things than that, but forward ain't one of them!" Troy gulped, his spine erect and his body stiff, but his mind wasn't freaking out like he thought it'd be. "Understand this Bolton, I catch you like that with my daughter again and you will be out of training so fast your head will spin." Troy nodded.

The Next Morning, Gabriella jogged downstairs in her sweatpants and tanktop and a small house jacket with her hair down and she hugged her father, "Hi daddy." Troy was beside him, he couldn't get the kiss out of his head, and felt so good...so right... so wonderful to have her lips against his. She took a seat next to her father, pouring some captain crunch into a bowl. "daddy, can I go out with Jay tonight? please?" she begged. Her father sighed, "Gabriella, what did I say about seeing that boy... his bad news and he treats you bad." she bit her lip, "daddy..please.." Her father sighed, "fine..but Troy will have to come with you." her eyes widened, "but that's not fair!" Troy looked up at her, inside his head he was laughing...also thinking about the kiss. No! He had to focus, he had to keep a distant. Silently groaning he grabbed the box of captain crunch and poured himself a bowl. Gabriella sighed, she was still trying to convinve her dad to let her go alone to this 'Jay'. Troy couldn't help it, but he felt his gut twist and his stomach knot up. Her father sighed, "Gabriella, Either Troy goes, or no date at all." she sighed crossing her arms, "fine." she said leaning back in her seat, and pushing her bowl away. "aren't you gonna eat?" she sighed, "I'm not hungry anymore." she stormed off. the room was silent, Her Father was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Troy kept eating cereal and then her father spoke up, "The lakers won last night." he chimed. troy chuckled, "of course, there the best team around." he smiled. her father looked at him, "make sure tonight, he don't have his hands on her... all he tries to do is kiss her.. that's all he wants from her...I just wish she would actually be with someone who actually loves her and will actually care more about her then kissing." Troy nodded, he wondered something but he didn't wonder it out loud, and he hoped that Gabriella was listening. He loved messing with people, "how should go about to make sure the prick keeps his hands off of her?" John chuckled, setting his coffee and newspaper down, "if I authorized anything, it'd be just beat his ass to a pulp." Troy chuckled, "is that an autorization to beat his ass?"John chuckled standing up from his stool, "a complete authorization." Gabriella's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe it. well they can play their games, she can play hers. when this date arrived, she was for sure gonna ditch Troy. but she had to figure out how.


	2. Chapter 2

That Night, Troy had driven her to the movies to meet up with Jay. he was there leaning against his motorcylce. he smirked as she walked over and he wrapped his arm arond her, "wow.. you look...amazingly delicious tonight." he smirked kissing her on the lips. Troy stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. he felt that feeling in his stomach again. Gabriella smiled, "shouldn't we go see the movie." Jay looked up at Troy,"Is he the babysitter?" Gabriella nodded and sighed, "yeah." she spoke. Jay smirked and they went into the movie theatre. as soon as they got their seats. Gabriella turned to Troy, "Can um.. you give us some privacy? sit in the back at least?" she asked. Troy smirked, "oh privacy?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, it's a chick flick..." Troy wanted to laugh out loud, in fact he did laugh out loud, "please Jay is not the guy to see a chick flick so don't pull this bull with me and second I don't think I'll leave you alone...see, I leave alone those I trust and I cannot trust you." Gabriella scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest, pulling her shirt down to reveal a little bit more cleavage than was necessary, "ugh! Your infuriating!" Troy smirked and crossed his arms, "Enjoy your little movie montez." she groaned and and went to go sit by Jay he put his arm around her, "is he gonna give us some privacy?" he asked. she sighed, "No.. I can't get him to give us privacy." Troy was behind them and Jay looked at him and Troy smirked and waved, "enjoy the movie." he said crossing his arms. Jay turned around and whispered in her ear. "You go to the bathroom, and I will pretend to get a call and have to leave and meet me out front and we'll go to the mall." she smirked and got up, "I have to go use the little ladie's room." Troy smirked, he also had acute hearing. He got up subtly with Gabriella and followed her to the ladies room, he made sure to stay in the shadows, but when she disappeared into the bathroom he moved and stood in front of the door. The bathrooms were around the corner from the theater where Jay was, so he wouldn't be seen; but Troy had a view of the theater, he was grateful for that. When the bathroom door opened, Gabriella collided with Troy's chest and he caught by the shoulders, "going somewhere Dollface?" She pulled away from him and scoffed, "Can't a girl use a bathroom?" she crossed her arms. Troy rolled his eyes, "I told you, I'm not stupid, Your not leaving unless I go with you.." she groaned, "why are you ruining my life!" he smirked, "oh dollface, it's not me, it's your father." she glared at him "what's your problem? why can't you just leave me alone with Jay?" she walked passed him and he followed her, "Cause I have to protect you from him." she turned around and laughed, "and why do you care so much if he hurts me? I know about the $200 my dad is paying you, and I'm not a baby anymore, I'm almost eighteen!" he laughed, "well you sure don't act like it, going around making out with him infront of people." she started smirking, "Bolton, are you...jealous?"

Okay, that was a personal question, but Troy didn't let it faze him. He was also a good liar, even though he hated the idea of lying. "No, I'm not, he's just an ass." and that part was the truth, Troy eyed her, "how do you know he even cares about you?" Gabriella looked at him, well more like glared, "what are you talking about?" Troy sighed, making the crazy sign, "he's crazy and psychotic." She shook her head, "don't talk about him like that you don't even know him-" he interrupted her, "but I do,better than you do anyway." she shoved him hard, "drop it okay! Me and Jay are moving in together when the summer starts." Troy looked at her, "yeah I can see it now, scum of the earth kid gets into an ivy league school." She still glared at him, "It's julliard that I'm going to Bolton and as for Jay, he got on the management track at Sears, so yeah he's mine forever." Troy sighed, feigning a smile and mock proudness, "oh that's it ...well, there's no way in hell that's happening." she raised an eyebrow, "what?" he looked at her more seriously, "I said, there's. No. Way. In hell. That that is happening." "Whatever." she said, walking away from him for some reason Troy couldn't stop himself when he started semi-yelling, "don't you walk away from me...Gabriella Anne Montez!" Gabriella spun around, "Leave me alone Troy.." she kept walking and she saw that Jay was gone. she sighed, "Thanks alot Troy...he left." Troy chuckled, "oh, I suppose that's my fault." she nodded, "yes it is!" she walked passed him and she couldn't believe her eyes, Jay was making-out with hsi ex-girlfriend Alisha. Jay turned and saw Gabriella, "Gabriella..it's...it's not what it looks like.." she crossed her arms, "oh really.. it seems like you were kissing." Jay shook his head, "It's nothing like that." she glared at him, "fuck you jay, were done." she tried to walk pass him and he pulled her back, "Nobody, and I mean nobody not even little sluts like you break up with me! You understand Montez!" he said pinching her cheeks.

Troy got between them quickly, "I suggest you leave her alone this moment," Jay looked him up and down and chuckled, "yeah? and whose gonna stop me? You?" Troy growled deep in his throat, and his hands were relaxed at his sides and his voice was so calm you couldn't tell if he was angry or not. "Yes." Jay laughed, but Troy caught him by surprise when he knocked him on his ass and stayed on him, kicking him hard in the ribs and the face. Jay tried to reach his pocket to pull out his .45 mill, but Troy kept kicking-mainly because Jay was wearing very skinny jeans and anybody with eyes and a brain could see the outline of a gun in the pocket, "Don't you dare go for that gun!" Jay smirked, "who said I was gonna use it on you." Troy grabbed the gun out of his pocket, "Come near Gabriella again, and I will be happy enough to send you to the grave." Jay smirked and grabbed his gun, and he looked at Gabriella. "I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow babycakes." he said stroking her cheek, and she pushed it away, "Just go Jay." she sighed and Jay smirked and walked out of the theatre. she bit her lip with her arms folded across her. "are you ok?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded, "I'm fine.. I just.. I wanna go to the park.." Troy nodded, "I'll go with you.." she nodded and smiled, "I'll like that." she giggled. They got some Ice cream and walked around the park. Gabriella licked the vaniella ice cream as they sat and dangled their feet on the wooden place. Gabriella giggled and laughed at every joke Troy told her. they were falling deeply inlove with each other. she smiled, "thanks for coming with me here." he smiled, "No problem...I'm actually enjoying myself." she giggled and looked into his blue orbs with her chocolate brown eyes, she held his hand, "and thanks for being there for me tonight...no one has ever done that for me before..and it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." they looked into eachother's swore he melted right there, and he was unaware they were moving closer to each other until her blasted phone went off. The sound of the song 'Sneakernight' playing loudly through the mini speakers, she laughed nervously, "I uh better answer that..." Troy laughed nervously too, "yeah heh heh." He looked at the space in front of him as he listened to Gabriella's side of the conversation, "hey daddy...uhm I'm with Troy, no Jay uh went home early, yeah he's an ass...totally over him...yeah I know it was fast. No I'm not growing up yet.."

Troy chuckled, and she smiled, "ok daddy.. bye.." she shut her phone and turned to Troy. "was that your dad?" he asked. she nodded biting her lip. "what did he want? does he want you home?" she shook her head, "he was just checking up on me." she grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. he looke down at her hand nervously. and he looked into her eyes. she looked at him, and she slowly leaned in and then there lips locked. and Gabriella wrapped her hand around his shoulder as he did to her's. and they leaned on the wooden floor kissing each other passionately. Gabriella moaned into the kiss. could it be possible that she was falling for Troy already? What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't be doing this! He can't be doing this! It's forbidden! The sargeant will have his head and maybe if its possible a certain part of his anatomy for this! He was so dead, but oh she had soft lips and they were so warm. Troy moaned when her hand went under his shirt, his hands teased her skin when they slithered up her and under her shirt. She giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her dad wasn't here to break the kiss apart and end it earlier, and she wanted to see how far they got. She arched her back against him which only sent a spasm of shivers down his spine in return, he took his lips from hers and attached them to her neck, instantly finding the a sensitvie spot. She moaned in pure elation. Gabriella held onto the hoops of the side of his jeans and moaned as he kissed her sensitive spot. to Troy, she tasted amazing, and smelled good and fruity, she was wearing Britney Spears Curious Perfume and it turned Troy on. Gabriella was loving this, and wanted to go further, and she might be possibly, just possibly, falling inlove with Troy Bolton. but her father would kill him and probably never see him again? but what was she suppose to do? she couldn't help who she fell inlove with. Gabriella pulled away from him and looked up at him, "Troy..is it possible to fall inlove with someone, so fast and so soon?" she asked. Troy stared at her, his eyelids heavy and he leaned his forehead on hers. His breath came heavy, "let's...just...be in the here and now..." Gabriella nodded, kissing his nose and then making a path to his lips and kissing him deeply. There was nothing wrong with enjoying some stolen kisses and secret rendevous, she giggled into the kiss at a thought, Troy pulled away with a smile on his face, "what's so funny Brown Eyes?" she giggled, "just thinking..." he looked at her, still smirking, "about?" she smiled up at him, grabbing his shirt front, "that the best kind of love is forbidden."

He chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing." He gave her an eskimo kiss and then a trail of butterfly kisses down her cheek, she loved the feel of his eye lashes. Hell, she loved the feel of him. Gabriella held him close, fearing that he'd walk away soon, she placed her head in the crook of his shoulder and just inhaled his scent. Musk and...plain soap. "You smell good..." she mumbled, Troy chuckled, just holding her felt nice. "So do you..." she smiled holding onto him and laying her head against him. Troy sighed holding her close. If her father found out about this, Troy was for sure a dead man. but, she's a girl worth fighting for, but he just didn't know what he should do? forget about these feelings? forget about what happened? there was no way in hell he could forget about this...this was.. so magical. Gabriella sighed, she really wish she could be with Troy, but her dad had other plans, why was everything so messed up? she lost her mother, and now she is gonna lose Troy? why was this happening to her? she sighed, "Troy, I wish I could be with you.." she whispered. "You still can." He whispered, she looked at him, giving him a confused look he moved a tress of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "trust me...it-we can work." She nodded and laid her head on his chest, and for the moment they enjoyed the blissful silence and stared up at the sky, the moon and the stars, and that's when it hit Troy. "Hey what time does your dad usually expect you home?" Gabriella shrugged, "uhm about 11 to 11:30 why? what time is it?" Troy looked at his watch and squinted so he could see in the darkness, "just about 2:30 in the morning." five...four...three...two... "Shit!" one. Troy got up on his feet and pulled Gabriella with him, "I'm so dead." They jumped into the car and hurried back home. as soon as they got there, they sighed of relief, he wasen't home. Gabriella and Troy got out of the car and went inside the house. Gabriella looked on the counter, _Gabriella..I had to leave short notice.. the army needs me.. be on your best behavior...love dad. _Gabriella sighed, "he went to the army.." Gabriella looked up at Troy. "How long is he gonna be gone?" Troy asked, Garbiella looked at the note, "It doesn't say." she spoke. Troy just stood there. Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously and her back against the counter, she pulled Troy closer to her, her finger playing with his shirt. "You really want to be with me?" Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yeah..." he smiled, exhaled a breath, "I do." why did it sound like a wedding vow? Those two little words, why? Gabriella smiled, her eyes looked at him through her lashes, "promise me one thing.." he leaned his forehead on hers, "anything." She looked up at him, their noses touching, "never leave me...and if you do, promise you'll come back?" Troy hugged her tight, "I promise by the moon-" she sighed, "no not by the moon...the constant changing moon." Troy pulled her close to him again, "what shall I swear by?" she looked up at him, "do not swear at all...but if you must, then swear by the heart that is in yourself."

He smiled pecking her nose, "I swear by the heart that lies inside me, that I'll never leave you." he held her hands. She smiled and played with his fingers and kissed him passionately. and she jumped up as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately like in Zac Efron's Preview for The Lucky One kissing scene. Gabriella moaned into the kiss. Troy smiled into the kiss, but what suprised Gabriella was that he wasen't trying anything? why? Jay always tried to go further with her, but she never did, but why was Troy not trying to go further? she pulled away from him, "Troy..why aren't you trying to go further with me?" she asked. "You want me to?" he asked with raised brows, Gabriella felt her skin heat and blush crimson and scarlet. "uhm...well it's just that when I was with Jay he would always try to-" he grabbed her chin gently, "Ella, look at me...I'm not Jay, he's an asshole who has no brain in his skull." she giggled, "nice insult." Troy smiled, "I try." she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pecked his lips, she suddenly felt like Romeo and Juliet, and Lord Capulet was about to burst in at any moment, well that's what it felt like..she knew her dad was out with the army. Troy went as slow as she wanted, just kissing her was enough for him, if she wanted to go any further, well that was up to her. If he was ready so was she... Troy was kissing her sensitive spot on her neck again and she moaned, god, she hated when he did that, but it felt so nice. "Troy...I'm..I'm" she spoke. he kept kissing her neck, "yeah brie.." he mumbled against her skin, she bit her lip, "I'm ready to make love to you." she spoke. he looked at her, "are you sure?" he asked her, "Brie, I'm not gonna pressure you into anything you don't wanna do." she nodded, "I'm ready..I kow I am... But please don't make fun of me...I'm still...I'm still a virgin.." she sighed blushing, "so you have to be gentle...please.." Troy smiled, and lifted her up by her bottom, "then it'll be both our firsts." she looked at him, "you'r a-" he smiled and nodded, "trust me, my brother Dylan makes fun of me all the time." Gabriella giggled and when Troy got to the spare room, he placed her on the bed and started kissing her lips hard but gentle and his hands going to the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up to reveal her green lacy bra. The material of the fabric felt smooth beneath his fingers, then he felt the zipper in the front, Gabriella pulled her shirt off and started on his, it was green and an army Tshirt, so it shouldn't be too hard, they slipped it off in no time because Troy's lips was back on hers. Troy was working at her jeans and Gabriella was working on his, it wasn't long till they were both in their underwear, on his bed, skin on skin was what they were aiming for. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as she stuck her hands down his calvin klein boxers, brushing against his 'little friend', he moaned and started kissing down her neck to the crevice between her breasts, she moaned, however just when he was about to pull the zipper of her bra down, there was the sound of Fergie's Fergalicious playing on her phone.

Gabriella quickly got up from under him and reached for her jeans pocket in the floor and picked it up, "Hello." she spoke into it. "Hi baby girl.." she gasped, "Grandpa! I miss you!" Her Grandpa chuckled, "listen, I'm coming in for a few days and coming to see you." she smiled, "Really.. when will you be here?" she asked. "tomorrow morning." she gasped, "ok, I'll see you then, I love you grandpa." "I love you to baby girl. goodnight." and they hung up and Gabriella smiled at Troy, "my papaw is coming tomorrow to see me." she smiled big. Troy hugged her tight around her waist when she came back to him, "That's great...uhm is he anything like your dad?" Gabriella giggled, "no, he's my mom's dad. Really fun and has a much better sense of humour than my dad...uhm don't my tell my dad I said that, he thinks he's the funniest in the world." Troy chuckled, "secret is safe with me." Gabriella giggled, straddling Troy's knee and kissing his lips hard, "in the mood for foreplay?" Troy smiled, ear to ear, "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

In The morning, Gabriella woke up in Troy's arms wrapped around her, Gabriella turned to him and pecked his lips. he smiled in his sleep and she giggled and slipped out of bed. she went downstairs scratching the top of her head yawning, she looked at the coffee bucket and and made some coffee. she was a coffee lover. as she poured some into a cup her cell phone had showed her she had a voicemail. she dialed 1 and listened to it, _"Brie, please.. let's talk this out..I wanna be with you, you know I'm crazy about you..I'm coming over tonight.. and were gonna talk this out.." _Gabriella sighed and hung up the phone. She grabbed her cup of coffee and padded back up the stairs, to find the bed empty. She frowned, but then she heard the shower running and an idea popped into her head. Setting down the mug of coffee, she walked quietly into the bathroom, seeing the outline of Troy's body in the shower curtain, oh she could watch him all day. She licked her lips, and that's when she realized that she was still in her underwear and bra. "Hey uh...nice body you have there Bolton." There was a light tease in her voice, Troy chuckled, "there's room in the shower if you want to join me.." Gabriella smiled, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." she giggled, Troy groaned, "Come on Brie.. get in.." she giggled and and stripped off her bra and panties and opened the glass door and closed it, "hey you." He pulled her close and took the washcloth and rubbed her face with it, "Hey Beautiful." she smiled, "I love you." he smiled and kissed her forhead, "I love you too Brie." and she leaned her head on his chest, "I got a voicemail from Jay...he...he wants to get back together.." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't." Troy said, Gabriella giggled, "I was right...you did get jealous!" she giggled, Troy looked at her, "don't worry, I have no desire to see him again, or talk..I'm seeing a much better looking lad who is very sexy when he's wet." Troy smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. Skin on skin, he kissed her lips gently and then brought his lips down to her shoulder then to her breasts, he kept going south until he was basically on his knees, "Troy what-" he looked up at her, "I've actually seen this on T.V. alot-my brother don't ask, and ..I've actually wanted to try it." she looked at him, and he smiled, "just relax and put your hands on my shoulders." she did as she was told, he gently opened her legs and started kissing sucking and lapping at her womanly folds, she moaned and curled her toes, "Troy..." she moaned out his name in elation, Troy lapped harder, oh his tongue felt good inside of her, "Troy..." his hands were resting on her hips, making circles with his thumbs as the hot shower water pelted them both. "Troy," she moaned again, digging her nails into his back. It seemed like forever when they were in the shower, but it was only five minutes okay lie, it was more like 15. And that's when Gabriella heard the sound of her papaw's voice, "Baby G!" only he called her that. Troy jumped up and Gabriella's eyes widened, "That's my papaw." Troy's eyes widened, "aww shit.." he said out loud. his voice was coming closer, "Baby G! It's Grandpa!" he knocked on the door, Gabriella covered Troy's mouth, "Be there in a sec Grandpa!" she yelled and looked at Troy and turned off the shower, "Just a second Grandpa!" "I'll wait downstairs!" he shouted and left. Gabriella looked at Troy, she was still complete naked and was bending over trying to find a towel. Troy turned off the water, Gabriella wrapped a towel around herself, Troy smirked, liking the view of her well rounded backside. "So..." he said, Gabriella looked up, she smiled, walking over to him. "I have to think of something for you to...uhm...it'll be a surprise." Troy smirked, and when Gabriella turned to go out the bathroom door, Troy smacked her towel clad ass, she jumped and squealed, but she walked on anyway with her hips swaying from side to side. She looked from left to right and ran to her room, going through her clothes and picking out red skinny jeans and a black hoodie that said 'Julliard' on the front and she loved it.

Gabriella came downstairs and saw her grandpa and gasped, "papaw!" she screamed and ran to his arms. "Baby G!" they hugged. "I missed you." then Troy came downstairs, she smiled at him, "Papaw this is Troy.. " Troy shook his hand, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you.." he smiled, her Grandpa smiled, "Likewise, I like him Gabriella." she giggled and Her grandpa smiled held her close, "I missed you so much, I haven't seen you since...well..since your mother's death.." Gabriella sighed, "I miss her alot.." he hugged her. "me too.. you look so much like her.." Gabriella smiled about to cry until her Grandpa looked at Troy, "so um.. are you two friends? or boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. Troy gulped, what was the story to tell him? Gabriella said that he was 'cool', but how cool can he be? Gabriella looked at him, then at her papaw, "Uhm...papaw," she said playing with her Julliard hoodie, "Troy and I are...like Romeo and Juliet because my dad has issues with me...being with him." Troy looked at her, just like that she told him. Wow. He looked at her grandpa, waiting for the explosion, but the only explosion there was was laughter. Troy smiled nervously, he looked at Troy, "Troy...call me Jaimie, and I won't tell John. He keeps order because the only whirlwind he liked to have around was Sophia, my daughter his wife, Gabriella's mother...but when she died...well, let's just say that she took apart of John with her." Gabriella sighed grabbing her GrandFather's hands. "she took a part of all of us with her papaw.." Her Grandpa stroked her cheek, "Yea she did.." "how's Grandma doing?" Gabriella asked, Her Grandfather put his arm around her, "she misses you like crazy, John sent us some of your pictures from the yearbook and your Grandmother went crazy over them." Gabriella giggled, and she walked over to Troy and she hugged him on the side and leaned her head on his shoulder, Jamie Smiled, "this is so sweet.. you take care of my grandbaby Troy.. she's one of a kind.." Troy smiled, "and a handful...but I think I can handle her." Jamie chuckled, "she's like her mother to a T." Gabriella giggled, and grabbed Troy by the hand. Jamie sighed, "well are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go out for breakfast?" everyone laughed, Troy had to tell him. "Uhm sir-Jamie, as far as Sargeant knows, I'm only Gabriella's bodyguard." Jamie chuckled, "bodyguard huh?" Troy nodded, Jamie sighed, "I keep talking to him...he just don't want to listen...you know, that's why Gabriella wants to go to Julliard, because she won't be near her father...because she'll be 1000 miles away from him."

she scoffed, "Papaw that's not the only reason!" he gave her a look, "Now, Gabriella." she sighed, "ok, maybe it is..but there's other reasons too.." Troy laughed, "Brie, what are other reasons." she paused for a second, "well most people who go to Julliard become a famous actress or singer.. and I could become that.." Her Grandfather nodded, "It's true, this girl has been singing when she first came out of her mom." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "papaw.." "I remember when you were 3 years old, and your bursted out to Britney Spears oops I did it again." Troy started laughing, "aww Brie.." she blushed, "I was three Troy!" Troy chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her as they got into Jamie's car. Gabriella wanted to sit in the front because that was her spot and Troy didn't mind. He was close to his grandparents, well he was also raised by them because his father ran off before he was born and his mother ran off when he was 5. So, yeah he was close with his grandparents. "Hey, papaw, ..uhm did my mom ever sing?" he chuckled, "she loved singing, like I said Gabriella...you are her to a T, but you're mostly you." Gabriella smiled and she looked at the radio, "can I play some music." Her Grandpa nodded, "sure, but not that girly music." Gabriella groaned and skipped through the radio, mostly all was on was boring country music, she was about to turn it off until it stopped on a familliar song. she began singing along with it,_ "I don't wanna be a fool, in this game for two, so I make that you behind, Bye, Bye, Bye, Make it tough, I've had enough! Bye Bye Bye! Baby!" _she ended with a hyper giggled. her Grandpa laughed, "Oh Gabriella, what am I gonna do with you?" she giggled, "love me till the end of the world." she suggested. Troy laughed out loud, he pulled out his Ipod; even though it was probably against regulation he took it everywhere. It was...his lifeline, "hey can I play a few songs...no girly music." Jamie chuckled, "Yeah go ahead." Troy put it to it's full volume, and sorted through his playlist. He smiled when he saw a familiar one to him that he would always love, _"Haylie I know you miss your mom I know you miss your dad, well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that you never had, I can see your sad even when you smile even when you laugh I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry." _his eyes teared up, but he didn't shed them. His mind swimming back to the memories of his 16th birthday...his very first girlfiriend. He might have lied to Gabriella about her being his first but she wasn't his first. He sighed shakily, when he was 16, him and his girlfriend wanted to have a 'special night', but the condom broke and...well she ended up pregnant. They kept fighting, and eventually she just left with their daughter Laney. He sighed, looking at his playlist again, switching songs to 'IyIyIy' by Cody Simpson.

They pulled up into IHop Parking lot and they got out, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and they led to the restruant. Later after eating there breakfest there they got back to the house and Her Grandfather hugged Gabriella goodbye, "I'm gonna stop by tomorrow, ok?" Gabriella gasped, "Why won't you stay here?" she asked. he shook her head, "I'll be fine..I love you.." she smiled, "I love you too." Jamie looked at Troy, "take care of her.." Troy nodded, "absolutely will." as soon as he left, Gabriella looked up at Troy, "You seem upset..something on your mind you wanna talk about?" she held onto his arms that were wrapped around her. Troy smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "uh no, nothing just...uh let's go for a walk for a bit." Gabriella looked at him, not quite believing him but not wanting to push him to open up. "yeah we can do that." Troy smiled, but his mind was thinking about Laney, his daughter, the most recent picture he had of her was when she was 5 months old. He was 16, he sighed, getting up from the booth and grabbing Gabriella's hand, she cleared her throat, "uhm but we can talk about it later right?" he looked at her, "Ella, how later are we talking here?" she looked at him, "why are you secretive?" he shook his head, "no reason ..uhm let's go for that walk." They began walking down the street but didn't hold hands, They couldn't risk getting caught. Troy sighed, he needed to tell her, he needed to be honest with her if this relationship was gonna work, "Brie, I have to be honest... I can't lie to you.." she looked at him, "what do you mean?" he sighed, "when I was 16, I met this girl, her name was Rachel.. she was my girlfriend.." he started, "did you love her?" he sighed, "It was more like puppy love... but umm what happened was..umm...you see I kind of lied to you about me being a virgin." she looked at his shocked, "w-why did you lie to me?" He ran a hand through his hair and down his face, "to make you feel more comfortable, I don't know...but, I did I can't change that...but you asked why I was upset today..." she looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "yeah, you're like really distant." Troy looked at her, wanting to say it but when he opened his mouth he couldn't let the words slip out, he groaned in frustration, and sat on the nearest bench, "I can't say it..it's just...I'll say this, I've been through a lot and ...I've never really gotten over it." "Troy I don't care that your not a virgin, the point is, is that I love you...and I'm really glad you told me the truth sooner instead of holding it in longer.." troy bit his bottom lip, "Brie..um..there's more." she looked at him, "how much more can there be?" he sighed, "when we had sex...I was wearing a condom...and somehow...it um kind of...broke.." her eyes got bigger, "y-yeah?" he bit lip again, "umm she ended up pregnant with my baby... but ummm we kept fighting and stuff and she took off with her, I haven't seen her since.." Gabriella's heart jumped out of her chest, what was she suppose to say to that? "why would you not mention this!"

Troy stood up from the bench, grabbing her shoulders gently, "I..I don't know why..I was stupid not to-" Gabriella scoffed, "yeah like really stupid!" her voice was just a little louder than necessary, Troy sighed, "I'm sorry okay...but, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about Laney, my daughter her mother? I don't love her, she's not apart of me anymore!" Gabriella looked at him, "but you always have the 'bond' of a kid right?" she turned on her heel and walked quickly away from Troy, but he caught up just as quickly, "Brie ...listen please-" "no!" she yelled, turning back and glaring at him, "I don't care what you have to say, you lied to me and...and...you just leave me alone!" she spit in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

She Ran as fast as she could, tears rolling down her face, she couldn't take this pain, why did he lie to her? she was running, she wanted to scream. as she turned a corner, Jay had stopped her as he his motorcylce slid against the ground. she walked backwards. "Gabriella-" "No, you stay away from me!" she tried to run but he jumped off his bike and pulled her back. "No, I'm not done with you!" he pushed her on the ground. she looked up, "I mean it, I'll call the cops..." he smirked and he pulled her hair. he pushed her on the ground and tried to rip her clothes off. her eyes went wide. "No!" she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and dialed Troy. Jay tried to get it from her but she kicked him in the groan and ran. she had the phone to her ear and he answered, "Gabriella-" She was crying, she wanted him, she needed him, she was scared. "Troy..please I know your mad at me, but please..please come get me...please I'm scared his gonna do something to me." she cried in a frantic voice.

He gripped his cellphone tight in his fist, "who? where are you?" Gabriella's voice was just made of incoherent frantic jumbles, but the man's voice was hard to miss, Troy grit his teeth. "Jay! Don't you hurt her!" he started running in the direction that Gabriella did, he came upon them in no time, he didn't even touch Jay with his hands, but he had one hell of a kick; aiming his foot at Troy's ribs, he hit the mark and Jay went two feet away. Troy helped her up, grabbing Gabriella's hands tight in his, "are you okay?" She began crying in his arms, he held her close. he glared at Jay. "stay the hell away from her!" Gabriella layed in the crook of his neck, Jay smirked and hopped on his bike and turned and rode off. Gabriella sniffled into Troy's shirt, tears streaming down her face, "shh! Brie..don't cry..his an asshole..please.." she kept crying. Troy sighed lifted her bridal style. when they got home they layed on the deck as Gabriella layed on his lap, she sniffled, "I got your shirt wet." mascara ran down her face.

"You're worried about my shirt?" Troy said with a dry laugh, he moved hair from Gabriella's eyes, he loved her eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you..." he whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumb. She loved how careful he was with her, "uhm I'm sorry I spit at you-" "I deserved it...trust me I did...liars never prosper." She giggled hollowly, "sounds like something my papaw would say," Troy laughed, "close, it's what my grandma always said to me growing up..." she looked at him strangely, he nodded, "I was raised by my mom's parents...however I have my dad's surname." Gabriella bit her lip, "you said that your ex girlfriend was...pregnant, uhm did you love her?" Troy looked at her, "I told you..it was puppy love, I was sixteen...and my daughter, she'd be three years old soon." Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm sorry." Troy sighed, "It's fine... I wish I still could see her though... but I just have to move on.." "Why won't you fight for her?" Troy sighed once more, "just because she left doesn't mean she is a bad mom.. I can't do that.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, she thought his vulnerable side is kind of sexy. "Troy... do you love me?" she asked. he smiled, "of course I do baby.. more than anything." she smiled, "make love to me... please..but be gentle.. I want you..I want this.. and if you are sure you love me, then you will want it too." she kissed his lips. Troy smiled, "are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "I'm sure." Troy kissed her gently, his hands going to her shoulders to caress her. He deepened the kiss, her hands were hesitant as they went to the buttons on the front of his shirt, but Troy calmed her when his hands went to the hem of her sweatshirt, and since it was baggy he slipped it over her head effortlessly. She giggled as his touch tickled her bare stomach, her bra was the same as yesterday, his mouth attached to the skin between her breasts, and he lapped at the skin there. She moaned, her hands unbuttoning the buttons slowly, her fingertips tickling his skin.

Gabriella giggled and moaned as he did this, her nails digging into his back. he moaned with pleasure, her hands going through his hair as he kissed up her stomach. Gabriella moaned, "oh Troy..that feels so so good.." she moaned. Troy smirked and placed kissing between her breasts then up to her neck then up to her lips. Troy held her close and pecked her lips and looked into her eyes, "you ready brie?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "I think so.." Troy raised an eyebrow, "you sure?" Gabriella nodded. "Just tell me to stop when it hurts..." he whispered, he slid her jeans down her hips-grateful that they were skinny with an elastic waist. His hands splayed across the skin of her thighs and circled patterns on them. She moaned silently and worked her hands to his jeans and unbuttoned them, she slid them down his hips along with his boxers. His skin was warm his fingers worked her under to her smiled and pcked her lips. "Tell me..if it hurts, I'll pull out, I'm gonna be gentle." he pecked her lips, "I promise." she bit her lip, "How long will it hurt?" he sighed, "I don't know.. I think only for a few minutes...you ready..?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. His penius thrust inside of her, breaking her piece of skin inside. she had tears in her eyes, oh god this hurt. he thrust more against her going deeper and deeper until the skin broke apart... she was no longer a virgin. Troy soon had pulled out of her and collapsed over her trying to catch their breaths. Gabriella layed on his chest, tracing his packs. "That was amazing.." Gabriella smiled. Troy pulled her close and kissed her forhead. "It was so amazing with you.." she looked up at him, "Thankyou...for being gentle... " she smiled, "I'm so glad I waited for you.." she pecked his lips. Troy smiled, "I'm glad I met you." Gabriella smiled and nestled herself into his side, she yawned and wrapped her arms around him. "Can I stay here with you in your bed tonight?" she whispered, running her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. Troy looked at her, "any night you want, you can stay here with me." she smiled and kissed him gently, letting her heavy lids close, however they quickly opened when her cellphone rang and judging from the ring tone-Sneakernight- it was her dad.

Sighing, she got up, Troy's arms never left her waist, his lips slowly kissed her shoulder. Her hands fumbled in the pockets of her jeans and finally found her phone, "Hey uh...daddy...Hi. How's work?" Troy kissed her shoulders and down her back, god he loved this girl. Her father chuckled, "It's a job well done, I'll be home tomorrow." Her eyes widened, "T-Tomorrow?" she stammered. "yes baby, tomorrow." there was a long pause, "Babygirl I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, I love you.." she nodded, "I love you too..bye." she hung up and turned over to Troy, she looked up at him, "My dad's coming home tomorrow.." she snuggled against him, "we can't keep going like this.. especially when he gets home..." Troy looked at her, "we can manage..." he murmured, holding her by the waist, "but I'm not letting you go so easy," Gabriella giggled. She batted her eyelashes, something she did when she was thinking, "well I could tell my dad half of the truth which is Jay and I are over and you kicked his ass." Troy chuckled, "and as for the other half, well that's our dirty little secret." Gabriella giggled, "you like all-american rejects don't you?" Troy smirked, "number one fan baby." they both laughed, was it possible to fall so deeply in love that it was impossible to get out. Gabriella looked ath im, "Troy...I-I don't think that I can ever love anyone else like I love you." Troy smiled, leaning his forehead on hers, "And Rachel is nothing compared to you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, she yawned again. Troy chuckled, "we should get some sleep..." she nodded leaning her head on his shoulder and letting sleep over come her, however around half past 12 , the sound of Troy's voice woke her. She stirred, focusing on his voice, listening at his words, "Laney...Laney...I miss you...Laney." Gabriella woke him up, "Troy...wake up.." she shook him, he woke up, "Brie, what's a matter?" he held her close. "You were talking in your sleep.." he sighed, and kissed her forhead, "I love you Brie..." she held him close, "I love you too.." then her cell phone played sneakernight and she answered it, "Daddy?" "Hey baby, I'm almost there, my flight came early.." her eyes widened, "ok, see you soon." she hung up her phone and got up, "we have to get dressed.." she said throwing his clothes at him, "why?" he said getting up, "my dad is almost home, he took an early flight." Troy's eyes widened and put on his clothes quickly. Gabriella fixed her hair and sprayed some perfume on her to get rid of the sex smell. then her father's car door slammed and Gabriella and Troy came downstairs.

Gabriella's Father's opened the door and she ran to him, "Hi daddy.. welcome home.." she hugged him, "how was your trip?" she asked. her dad smiled, "It was great.." Troy came in smiling with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Welcome Home Sargent Montez." He shook his hand, "I got some news for you Bolton.." Troy looked up, "My next trip is in about 2 days, Your Training starts soon...and you'll have to come with me.." Troy's eyes widened, "what about Gabriella?" Sargent Montez looked at him, Troy cleared his throat, "I-I mean...whose gonna watch her..?" Sargent Montez smiled, "she's a big girl, she can stay here.." Gabriella sighed, "yeah.." It was 12am and John Montez's eyes widened, "Gabriella! your late for school!" Gabriella looked at Troy, "could you give me a ride?" Troy nodded, "uh yeah..." Gabriella gave him a secret smile that didn't go unnoticed by her dad, who looked at them with narrowed eyes but otherwise cleared his throat and said nothing. "Well, we should probably go...yeah." Troy said, Gabriella nodded, "just got to get my back pack and stuff." how does a boyfriend/girlfriend couple behave around each other when their relationship is supposed to be secret? Damn this was hard.

Gabriella and Troy walked into his car and began driving, Gabriella sighed as they pulled up to the school, Gabriella sighed and looked at the school, "I don't wanna go to school" Troy pulled her close and kissed her lips, "you'll be fine... " she smiled softly, and looked over and she saw Jay at his motorcycle waiting for her. "his waiting for me.." she stammered, and looked at Troy. Troy turned his head to peek over his shoulder, his eyes fixed in a glare at the punk ass. His lips curled down in a sneer, "He'll get worse than an ass beating if he tries to do anything." He turned his head back to Gabriella, he rubbed his hand over her face, "my phone is always with me." She nodded and bit her lip, "I wish you didn't have to go with my dad..." Troy sighed, kissing her lips gently and moving a tress of hair out of her face, "Me neither." She smiled and kissed him hard, his thumbs went to her belt loops and pulled her closer to him. Relunctantly, he pulled away, "you have school...I'll pick you up." Gabriella nodded and just as she was about to walk away, and Troy get into the car, Gabriella turned-she had to know- "Whose Laney?" Troy stopped, looking up at her, "wh-what?" Gabriella sighed, "you were shouting her name last night..." Troy sighed, holding his hands tight on the sterring wheel, "she's my daughter.." Gabriella smiled, "Laney is a really cute name.." she smiled about to walk off until she stopped and turned to him, "Laney Bolton." she murmered and walked off. Troy smiled pulling out. Gabriella walked up and she was trying to get pass as Jay stepped infront of her, "wow, princess decided to come to school today." she glared at him, "let me through!" she screamed and he held her wrist tight. she whimpered as he held her wrist really tight to leave a bruise.." Tell your little babysitter about this...and I'll for sure have him killed." he pushed her against the wall. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, and held onto her bruised wrist, she sighed, she will have to hide this from Troy. she sighed getting up and grabbing her bag, she sighed and texted Troy,_ I love you baby..and I'm alright. _and she closed her cell phone and headed to class.

She sighed, walking into her first class of the day which just happened to be trigonometry. She hated it, but her dad forced her to take it because according to him 'being a star' was not a suitable career choice. She always rolled her eyes at him, but just because she didn't like the class didn't mean she didn't get straight A's in it. Sitting in her usual seat in the back, that way no one can stare at her and drill holes in the back of her head. She sighed and pulled out her note book and started writing down lyrics that just popped into her head a few weeks ago_, "you can change my face you can paint my nails you can fix my hair give me new details I can buy new clothes buy new shoes buy every scrap of clothing that's in the fashion news..." _she only got that far because her friends Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans slammed into their seats with aggravated sighs. Sharpay sneered jokingly and grabbed the paper from Gabriella's desk, "Hey Bud, what's this?" Only Sharpay Evans called her bud, if anyone else did well, she'd just about tear some heads. Gabriella pulled it away, "I don't want anyone seeing it..." Sharpay looked at her, "ok, ok, sorry gabs..so how was the date with jay.." Gabriella sighed, "we broke up.. but that doesn't matter, I'm over him." Gabriella smiled. Sharpay squealed, "oh no, something happened.." Gabriella smiled, "This guy, Troy Bolton, so cute and I love him, I deeply love him, and we made love last night... and he was so sweet and gentle.." Sharpay went in aww struck, "omg, Gabriella, I am so happy for you.." they hugged. Gabriella pulled away, "I wrote something else that I was gonna sing at the pepper ralley saturday, and tell Jay how I really feel." Sharpay smiled, "then you should do that." Gabriella nodded, Taylor smiled, "let's here the song so far.." Gabriella smiled, _"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right, according to you...I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind..I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life, according to you...according to you... but according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head, according to him, I'm funny, irresisitable, everything he ever wanted...everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose...His into everything I'm not...According to you.." _Gabriella took a breath and sharpay squealed, "oh my god Gabriella.. you should totally sing that, Is Troy gonna be there...?" Gabriella sighed, "I hope so.. cause I really want him to hear it.." Sharpay and Taylor awed, clapping their hands, however the whole class heard and was looking back towards them, thankfully the teacher wasn't in the class yet. The class clapped and Gabriella blushed, she turned to her friends, "I just wish Troy could hear me sing it..but he's leaving tomorrow..." she leaned back in her chair, but Sharpay got an idea, "ooh! Why not invite your dad-since Troy is going with him away anyway- to the pep rally so he can hear you and your dad can actually support you in something!" Gabriella sighed, "my dad can't find out about us... were keeping it a secret..." Taylor looked at her, "What.. why?" "were not suppose to be together..." Sharpay gasped, "what! why." "It's complicated alright...I just...I wish he didn't have to go.." she sighed.

Hours later, school was over and Troy was waiting for her in the car, she slipped in the car with her olsenboye bag and smiled at him, "hi." she said shutting the door. Troy looked at her wrist, "Brie..what happened?" she looked at her wrist and gulped, "I..I ran into the door..you know how clumsy I am...always running into doors, falling... " she lied and laughed nervously. _please go with it, please just go with it. _she hoped. Gabriella giggled, Troy had a great singing voice, and he made her laugh when he attempted rapping, because he was horrible at it. Leaning forward she changed stations, switching through them, Troy looked at her, "Hey, I was singing to that.." Gabriella giggled, "yeah and you can't rap." he narrowed his eyes playfully, "and you can?" she smiled cheekily, "well I don't like to brag but...yes yes I can." Troy gently knocked her hand out of the way and switched to a station just as the DJ was announcing the next song, "rap this then." Gabriella smiled, "with pleasure." She followed the beat effortlessly, _"This one's for the boys boomin system, top down AC with the coolin system, when he comin' to the club he be blazing up got stacks on deck like he savin' up, and he ill, he real, he might gotta deal, he pop bottles and he got the right kind of build, he cold he dope he might sell coke he always but he never fly coach and that's the kind of dude I was looking for, and yes you'll get slapped if you're looking ho. I said 'Scuse me you're hell of a guy, I mean my my my you're like pelican fly your so shy and I'm loving your tie you're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh"_ Troy chuckled, he had to admit it, she was great at rapping_, "yes I did yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is, I am Gabi Montez and I mack them_ _dudes up back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!" she ended her rap game with a gangsta pose and a silly face, Troy laughed and reached over giving her a noogie. Gabriella laughed, grabbing his hand and grasping it tight, she smiled, "I kind of wrote a song today...and uh I'd like you to hear it sometime." _Troy smiled, "maybe you should sing it now.." she sighed, "I can't...I was going to do a performance at the pepper alley tomorrow, but you will be gone.." Troy sighed and held her hand, "what time is it yout performing?" she sighed, "10am.." Troy sighed, "I'll come see it..." her eyes lit up, "really?" Troy nodded, "yeah, I promise.." she hugged him, "oh Troy, I can't wait.." she hugged him.

Later they were in the living room and she smiled, "wanna play some just dance.." she got up from her seat and troy scratched his neck, "umm I don't know how to play.." he chuckled. she giggled, "come on, watch me.." she takes the controller and puts a strain of hair behind her ear, she clicked on Crazy Inlove and began dancing to it.. she started shaking her body. Troy looked at her amazed, she danced so amazingly, and professionally.. soon the song ended, and she smiled, "come on it's so easy..." he shook his head, "I don't know how to dance." she smirked, "come on its easy, Watch." she turned some music on the stereo and Britney Spears song My perrogative played at the chorus. she smiled and placed her hand on her hip and the other behind her head squeezing her hair up and shaking her hips, and bending her body and spinning around and flipping her hair in his face and let her hair flip up and brought her face close to Troy breathing heavily, "what about that? does it look easy?" she giggled. Troy chuckled, "when you do it...easy and oh so sexy...but if I try to it? Well, I don't want to answer questions about my sexuality." Gabriella giggled, sighing and picking up the conroller again, switching songs she came across 'Dance With Me' she smiled, "Here's an easy song, and I can teach some latin dance moves." Troy raised an eyebrow, she sighed grabbing his wrist and pulling her to him, "come on it's easy!" She put his right hand and placed it on her 'wing', well that's what its called but otherwise its called the shoulder blade, then she held firmly onto his hand."It's easy just follow my lead, K?" Troy was watching his feet, she sighed again, "and don't watch your feet...the beat will come easy to you, just follow me." _let the tango take control, feel the movement inside your soul, my hand is here just grab a hold. _They danced around the living room and when it came to the breakdown part, Gabriella broke apart from him and danced seductively and sexy to Troy, and she landed on the floor doing a split landing on her back arm and she held her hands out To Troy to grab a hold of them and when he did he lifted her in his arms and spund her around as she held onto his neck lurring her head back. The song ended and she giggled, "see it's so easy .. you got it.." she smiled.

Troy smiled, his face was close to hers and his forehead leaned on hers, "yeah I guess I did." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, but before they could kiss her father's car came up the drive way, the sound of crunching gravel made them jump apart. Her Father walked in and smiled at them, "hey what you two up too?" he asked, Gabriella giggled, "playing wii.." she came up to him, "Daddy, will you be at my performance tomorrow." He sighed, "sorry baby girl, I have to go tomorrow, you know that.." Gabriella sighed, "Can Troy go and umm film it for you..please.. just before you go." she begged. John paused and nodded, "fine with me." she smiled, "thanks daddy, I'm gonna go get ready for a shower.." she ran upstairs. John looked at troy and took his wallet, "heres you $200 for watching her, and keeping her in a straight line.." Troy's eyes bulged out of his head, "She loves singing, and acting.. and she is growing up.." John looked at him, "I have no time for this time.." Troy sighed, "I'll let you know how the show goes then.." he turned to leave but stopped and turned to him, "keep this in mind, when she goes up there to sing, and doesn't see you there...she'll probably be heartbroken." and with that he walked upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The Football Field was crazy, and the cheerleaders were cheering, Troy stood in the stands and watched and glared at Jay who was the captain. It was halftime and the Principle came out, "Now is the performance of our very own lovely Gabriella Montez performing two songs..please welcome Gabriella Montez." every stood up clapping and including Troy clapping with a smile on his face. Gabriella came out in a white dress**, (The Same one in HSM2 performing Everyday) ** and she looked out into the stands and smiled at Troy, he smiled back and winked, and she smirked, "I want to dedicate this song to someone...Jay.." Jay smiled coming up and people cheering for him, and she smiled. "this is for you..." she began singing, _"according to you,I'm stupid, I'm usless, I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, Forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, Even if it would save my life, According to you, according to you, Gabriella looked at Troy and mouthed before the breakout came, "this is for you." But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, He can't get me out of his head, According to him I'm funny, irresistible, Everything he ever wanted,Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it ,so baby tell me what I got to lose, He's into me for everything I'm not,According to you" _as she said the last part she pointed her finger to Jay. Jay looked out into the crowd nervously smiling cheekly and nervous and came over and started circling him, _"According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place." _Jay lifted his hands and backed away as she pointed her finger at him as she walked toward him as he walked backwards. _"According to you I suck at telling jokes, 'Cause I always give it away, I'm the girl with the worst attention span,You're the boy who puts up with that, According to you, according to you" _then she pointed out to the crowd and began dancing, "_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, He can't get me out of his head,According to him I'm funny, irresistible, Everything he ever wanted, Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to lose, He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you." _The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped and she looked at Jay and smirked and spoke into the microphone, "feel the heat Jay, Feel it..." and with that walked off stage to find Troy.

Troy held out his arms for her, she smiled going to him and kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you." she whispered, Troy hugged her tighter, "you have a beautiful voice." she smiled and buried her head in his shoulder, he didn't want to leave for training with her father. "I'll miss you...so much." Gabriella sighed, tightening her hold, "Just come back to me when you return." Troy pulled away, looking into her big brown eyes, "Always." She smiled, and he cupped her cheeks and he kissed her passionately on the lips as he stroked her warm cheeks as he did so. Gabriella held onto his shoudlers and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Gabriella pulled away, "You should go now.." she said while tears forming in her eyes. Troy sighed, "Brie..please..please don't cry..." he held her close, she wiped her tears away, "I can't help it... we..we were just getting further in our relationship.. we had sex, and everything, and now everything's changing...your leaving.." she sniffled. Troy cupped her cheeks, "no...I may be leaving but I'll be back." Gabriella bit her lip and nodded, "I love you," it was so quiet that it looked like she mouthed her words, Troy smiled, leaning his forehead against hers, "my heart beats for you..only you." she sniffled and pulled away, wiping her eyes, "You should go...my phone is on me. Always."

Two days later, Troy was on base, crouched on the floor of the boot camps baracks, cleaning a single tile with a small toothbrush. So, his drill sargeant didn't like it when he put cockroaches in his bed, that didn't mean for Troy to be punished for it. It was just a joke...okay a dare that was given for him to do by his 'buddy' Chad Danforth. He rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna hurt you Chad." Sargent Montez came over and chuckled, "your doing really well cleaning." Troy sighed standing up, "How's Gabriella?" John raised an eyebrow, "why do you keep asking about her?" Troy shrugged, "I'm don't...I'm just wondering if she is behaving well without me.." Troy wasen't aloud to call her. John Sighed, "She's fine... It's her birthday tomorrow.. probably just send her a card.." he said not really giving a care about her birthday. Troy sighed, he wanted to do something special for her birthday tomorrow, he wouldn't just send her a card. A smile appeared on his face, with Gabriella's sparkling eyes and musical laugh. He smiled, scrubbed harder and well forgot his surroundings until a gruff laugh made him look up, to Chad's brown eyes, "uh dude, I can clean my own boots thank you..." Troy looked at him strangely then looked down, sure enough the toothbrush was on his boot, stopped in mid-scrub. He laughed nervously, "sorry...uh...just got something in my head...uh...sorry." Chad chuckled, "hey 'S all right..."

Gabriella sat in the kitchen looking out the window drinking some coffee. she sighed, she missed Troy like crazy, and tomorrow was her birthday. she wanted so much to see him for her birthday, but that wasen't gonna happen. Gabriella went to the fridge and opened it and got out some orange juice and took a sip she sat in the living room and practiced her script for her play.

Troy finished cleaning, and sighed. he layed on his bunk, he couldn't believe it's been two days without Gabriella, and he hasen't had her. he needed her, she was like a medicine he need to have to make him better. she made him a better person. Sargent Montez came in with a smile, "I wanted to ask you something?" Troy sat up, "yes sir?" he sat down, "well, Gabriella and Jay broke up of course." Troy sighed, He hated when this was mentioned, "yeah I know." "and well I wanted to know if you could set her up with any good guys you know?" he asked. Troy looked at him, his stomach knotting up, suddenly he felt ill and he needed to let out some bile. "Set her up sir?"John nodded, "that's right, know anybody nice?" Troy gulped, he felt ill. Really ill. "Uhm...uh..." he needed to puke, shooting up from his bed, he ran to the bathroom, but not before shouting 'excuse me' over his shoulder. John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Troy held the sides of the toilet, letting the contents of his stomach release, he didn't know what made him sick. Possibly, the idea of Gabriella with another man. Troy couldn't even think of the idea of her being with another man. his arms wrapped around her, kissing her.. it just made him sick. he then threw up again and wiped his mouth. and John helped him up, "what's wrong? are you sick? if you are, then were gonna have to send you back." Troy's insides were jumping for joy. he needed to get home to Gabriella. He nodded, "yeah, I'm not feeling well." he lied. John nodded, "well I'll call the airport and get your flight ready, get to packing." he left. Troy smiled, he was getting back to Gabriella.

Gabriella woke up around 6am. she sat up yawning rubbing her eyes. it was her eighteenth birthday, she sighed, and jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to pour some cereal. Gabriella sighed, sat at the table eating her cereal. then all of a sudden Troy came through the doors with his luggage. Gabriella looked up her, her heart dropped. Troy dropped his bags as she ran to him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his lips, "what are you doing home early? I thought you were staying for 2 weeks?" Troy chuckled, kissing her softly, "Change of plans...but first, happy birthday." Gabriella smiled and kissed him passionately, Troy pressed her against the wall, letting his hands roam her. She giggled, "I missed you." Troy smiled, "You I missed more." she giggled, "always so poetic...Want to go for a walk with me?" Troy looked at her, "I'd love to spend all day with you, doll face." she giggled. They walked through the park and she smiled at him, "I'm so happy your back.." she kissed his lips. Troy smiled, "I am too... " she giggled and they walked through the park. then a 3 year old little girl bumped into Troy, "Mister, I can't find my mommy." she bit her bottom lip. Gabriella smiled, and Troy bent down, "it's ok, we'll help you find her." he smiled at her, but she looked so familliar to him. Gabriella smiled, "what's your name baby?" she asked bending down to her level. "I'm Laney.." she smiled. Troy looked at her, really looked at her; she had the same blue eyes as he did. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, "La-Laney...uhm forgive me but is your last name uh Bolton?" Laney looked at him, "Mommy says I can't talk to strangers.." Gabriella giggled, bending down to see her better, "your already talking to us sweetie." Laney giggled, opening her to say something, but instead they all heard, "LANEY! Laney!" her eyes widened, Laney smiled "That's my mommy!" Troy's heart dropped, It was...Rachel.. Rachel ran and bent down to Laney, "Laney, don't ever ever take off like that again, I almost literally called 911." Laney bit her bottom lip, "I sorry mommy, I won't do it ever again." Rachel looked at Gabriella, "Thank you." Gabriella smiled, "no problem." Rachel looked at Troy and she froze, "T-Troy?" Gabriella looked at Troy, he stammered, "R-Rachel?" he stammered.

Gabriella looked at her, "you're Rachel?" she asked, Rachel looked at her, grabbing Laney's hand, she nodded, "yes I am..." she looked at Troy, "I never thought I'd see you again after-" did he mean to interrupt her? The worl may never know, "since you left? Yeah, me niether..." his eyes went to Laney, "she's big..." Rachel smiled curtly, "she's 3." Gabriella shuffled her feet, looking from one to the other than at Laney who just wore a confused expression on her adorable face, she was exactly Troy; Gabriella wondered if her mother ever told her that she looked like her father. Wow this was awkward. Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, he couldn't believe it, his little girl was right infront of him, god she looked exactly like him... he knew that she wasen't a mistake. "She's Beautiful." Troy said looking at Laney. Laney looked at her mom confused, "mommy, me hungry." Rachel sighed picking up her daughter. "we'll go get some McDonald's, ok?" Laney nodded rubbing her sleepy eyes, "it was nice seeing you Troy.." she spoke. Troy sighed, "yeah.." Gabriella looked at him. Rachel smiled sadly, "bye Troy." Laney looked up, "bye mister." Troy smiled sadly, "Bye Laney.." he whispered. he watched them walk away from his life again, oh god this hurt so bad, but what could he do? Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, what's a matter?" he rubbed his eyes, "nothing." he walked away she walked after him, "Troy, why aren't you stopping her, she's your daughter?" Troy sighed, "because she's with her mother, and Brie...I know Rachel-unfortunately-and she'll make a scene of everything." Gabriella sighed, but then an idea hit her and she smirked, "Troy, no one can make a scene like I can." Troy looked at her strangely, but when she walked to where Rachel and Laney were walking down the path he mentally cursed and his faced turned red, maybe he'd just hand back here a bit. "Hey!" Gabriella called, Rachel turned, stopping, "what do you want?" Gabriella crossed her arms, "why don't you Laney hang with me and Troy...I mean," and she made sure Laney heard this, "he is her father." Laney looked up at her, "Mommy is that true? Is that mister my daddy?" Rachel looked at Laney then back at Gabriella. Troy pulled Gabriella's arm, "Brie, what are you doing?" Gabriella sighed, "I think a father deserves a chance to know his daughter." Gabriella bent down to Laney's level. "how about it sweetie, A day to get to know your daddy, does that sound fun?" Laney smiled and nodded, "yes.. please." Gabriella stood up and looked at Rachel, "You need to let her spend time with her father... he has just as much rights to her as you do.." Rachel looked at her, couldn't believe what she was doing. Gabriella crossed her arms, and grabbed laney's hand, "we'll meet up at the mall...come on Laney.." Gabriella grabbed Laney's hand and leaving with Troy.

Five...four...three...two..."Wait!" one. Rachel screamed, running to catch up with them both, "you can't take Laney...not now at least..." they stopped and turned slightly, Troy looked at her, "what do you mean?" Rachel sucked in a breath, "she...she has to take medication..." Laney groaned, "I don't like it mommy it tastes like cwap." Rachel widened her eyes, "language Laney!" Gabriella sighed, "for God's sake woman 'crap' isn't a bad word." Rachel crossed her arms, "don't tell me how to raise my daughter." Troy needed to stop this before it came to a catfight, "just...what medication?" Rachel sighed, "Laney has leukemia Troy..." there it was said. Troy blinked, "w-what?" he stammered, his daughter had cancer.. he didn't want this,, oh god he didn't want this. "she has leukemia, and she's..." she pulled Troy so Laney couldn't hear, "she only has a short time to live." Troy sighed, and Gabriella got infront of him, "Just answer me something Rachel, why didn't you let Troy into her life? she's 3, and and you know Troy always woke up crying screaming for laney... it broke my heart... how could you do that to him!" she screamed. Troy held her back, "Brie.." Rachel crossed her arms, "I was 16, Laney was one night stand and it was-" "Never suppose to happen?" Gabriella interupted her, "Don't make me laugh Rachel, If God made this child then she's certainly not a mistake, maybe not planned, but not a mistake!" It's amazing, how a group of adults can gather about each other and rant and grumble about things major and trivial, they close up and don't notice anything around them anymore. Especially the little girl who had tears in her eyes when she heard the word 'mistake' she may not know what the words means but she is smart enough to know when she's being talked about. Laney watched from the side, seeing her dad and her mom and the dark haired lady fight, she felt the tears in her eyes and her body shake. She shook her head, she hated crying. Jutting out her upper lip, Laney backed away silently running clear to the other side of the park, near the duck pond. She loved the duck pond, but it was always the last place to think of or look for her. They wouldn't notice she'd be gone.

Rachel and Gabriella kept arguing and Troy tried to stop it. as soon as they stopped, Gabriella looked around, "wheres laney?" Laney was gone. Troy's heart skipped a beat. "oh my god...Laney!" he was the first one to take off to look for her, Gabriella and Rachel following behind. Laney was at the duck pond on a bench holding her knees crying. Troy found her and sat beside her, "laney!" he hugged her, "why did you take off like that.." she sniffled, "Why am I mistake?" she spoke. Troy shook his head, "no..honey..you aren't and never will be a mistake." Laney's lips still quivered, "but mommy and that lady said-" "Listen," Troy said, pulling into his lap, "grown-ups say stuff sometimes that we don't mean...like when mommy tells you she wieghs 100 pounds ..." Laney giggled, "ah there's a smile." Laney giggled again, her hands playing with the hem of her purple cupcake shirt, she sniffled, "I hate purple...mommy makes me where it." Troy laughed, "well what's your favourite colour?" he could talk to her all day. Laney smiled, happy to have some one talk to her and not down at her, "blue and red and green and yeddow and orange and all da boy colours." Troy laughed, standing up and taking her hand, well he was reaching to take her hand, Laney just stared at it, Troy sighed, "we have to get back to mommy-" Laney screamed, "NO! I don't want mommy!" and guess who heard it, Rachel and Gabriella came running at her scream, but Laney ran off and started climbing up the nearest tree. It was also the tallest in the park, hey she climbed like a squirrel or maybe it was a monkey...Rachel's heart stopped and glared at Troy, "what did you do to her to make her hate me?" she pointed a finger at him. he sighed, "look, I didn't do nothing.." Rachel glared at him, "well it sure seems like something happened..." Gabriella sighed, "why won't you give Troy a break..you've been downing on him ever since you first saw him.." Rachel glared, "this is none of your buisness!" she snarled. Gabriella went over and climbed the tree and sat with Laney, "Hi Laney.." Laney waved, "Hi." Gabriella smiled, "I'm Gabriella." she smiled, "do you wanna come down?" Laney shook her head, "do I have to?" she asked. Gabriella giggled, "no.. but your daddy really wants you to come down." Laney sighed and nodded and her and Gabriella climbed down. Rachel Grabbed laney, "laney were leaving!"

If Gabriella wanted to ever punch someone's face in, it was Rachel and it was right at that moment. But, there were two things stopping her, 1) the fact that Laney was trying desperately to pull out of her mother's grip, and 2) Troy was holding her shoulders back...okay three things, 3) her dad would kill her if she got into a fight, oh sure but he's in the army and to get peace...you fight. Gabriella rolled her eyes and took three deep breaths, but she couldn't stop herself from saying the words that made Rachel come back and the two of them rolling in the dirt in a cat fight, "You're a lousy mother bitch!" They began rolling on the ground, and Troy pulled Gabriella off of Rachel. "brie, brie..let's just go, ok.." Gabriella sighed, "fine.." Troy wrapped an arm around her and looked at Rachel "Have a nice life Rachel." Rachel rolled her eyes, "have a nice life fucking that slut.." "that's it.." gabriella turned around and punched her straight in the face causing her nose to bleed. "alright! Gabriella let's go." Troy pulled her away walking away, he didn't want to, but he had to leave Laney behind, even though how much it hurt.

Troy and Gabriella got back to the house, Gabriella was fuming and Troy was silent, seeing Laney was...well, it was a lot for him. He barely registered Gabriella's voice, "...gonna kill that bitch! No one treats you like that, Troy! No one calls me a slut except my friend Sharpay and that's because I know she's joking and because her nickname from me is skank, hey we're practically sisters so ner, but next to I see that bitch I'm gonna kill her." Again, Troy wasn't listening or he barely was, Laney...was so beautiful, and she was sick, did Rachel care about her enough? Did she...look after her? Was she getting treatments? Gabriella sighed, "Troy we need to help laney, I don't think Rachel is taking care of her." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. he held her close sighing, "I don't know brie...I really want Laney..I really do and I want her healthy, but it's rachel..she's..she''s really a stubborn person..." Gabriella sighed, "But laney is sick and dying." Troy had tears in his eyes, "you don't think I know that Gabriella! I wish I could help her, but I can't! you know I would If I could!' Gabriella gulped, "I'm just trying to help Troy.." she whispered. Troy sighed, and hugged her, "I know you are brie, and Im grateful that your ok with the whole laney thing..but I don't know what else I can do.." Gabriella layed her head on his chest, she sighed, "I wish I could help her..I hate it when I wanna help somebody and I can't...it hurts me...and it hurts me too see you hurt.." Troy sighed, "what a way to spend your birthday...I'm sorry." Gabriella looked at him, it wasn't your fault, Rachels a bitch; I'm just glad Sharpay wasn't with us the catfight would've ended badly...for Rachel." Troy chuckled, grabbing her wrists, "let's get you cleaned up...you have a cut on your forehead, and I don't think you want to be Harry Potter." Gabriella giggled,"I'm a wizard!" Troy laughed, "come on, let's get you cleaned up." "Wheeee! I"m a wizard!" "Of course you are, come on."

As soon as they got the cut cleaned up, Gabriella pecked his lips, "Thank you Doctor Bolton.." she giggled and held onto her wrist smiling and he then looked down at her wrist and his eyes widened. he remembered, she had brusies on them awhile back, and she never told him the real story. "what?" she asked. he sighed, "Brie, that day I picked you up from school, and you had bruises on your wrist...who caused them?" she sighed, "Troy-" "don't lie to me... I want the truth.." she sighed and bit her bottom lip, "Jay... he did it.." His gut twisted, and his voice darkened as he said, "I'll kill him." Gabriella looked at him, catching his shoulder as he turned, "Troy please...he left me alone after that, I think the song got through to him actually...that we're over. I'm with you." Gabriella looked at him through her lashes, he was tense and standing tall, she sighed, "please don't go after him." "Brie...he hurt you, he's not gonna do it again." And Rachel was stubborn? Wow no wonder they were attracted to each other, they were alike in the personalities. Gabriella sighed, leaning up against the counter, not feeling it when she accidentally hit speed dial 3, which was her dad. And her phones volume was on low, she grabbed Troy's wrist, "Troy come on...let's just watch a movie, I can make dinner...or we can make out she smiled wryly, Troy smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I like dinner and a movie, make out for dessert.." Gabriella smiled, "I love that even better." And to think they didn't know that John Montez was listening to this whole conversation, and little did they know that he stayed on the line to see how far they'd go in the make out session. _'Bolton' _he thought menacingly, _'you're a dead man'._


	6. Chapter 6

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch and fed eachother chocolate covered strawberries. Troy fed her one and she giggled as she bit into it and Troy smiled, he loved this girl so so much. "You want the last strawberry?" she looked into the bowl, "ummmm.." "come on, this could very much be, the best chocolate covered strawberry in the world, and your not gonna know, cause your not gonna eat it.." she giggled, "fine then..feed me..." he stuck it in her mouth and she bit off some of it licking the choclate off her lips, "mmm you were right.." she giggled. Troy smirked and they snuggled against eachother, she sighed, "why do you wanna join the army?" she asked. He sighed, "uhm I don't know really...I guess because of adventure...I don't know." Gabriella looked at him, scooting closer so she could be at his side, and draw imaginary pictures on his chest, "how could you not know?" Troy looked at her, "my grandparents raised me Brie...my dad ran off before I was born and my mom she left when I turned one, however I still have my dad's last name for some reason...my mom's surname is Carter." Gabriella looked at him, "so you basically had no parents.." he shrugged, "naw, I loved my grandpa and nana, but...I guess I joined the army to look for my dad, find out why he didn't want to be a father." Gabriella smiled sadly, crawling over Troy so her legs were straddling him, "Mr Bolton," oh dear god, her father is listening on this, "I believe I owe you a make out session," Troy smirked, resting his hands on her hips and making circles on her thighs with his thumbs, she had soft skin, and the taste shorts, he loved. "Shall I start it then?" Shut up, just shut up right now. Gabriella giggled, and nodded, lowering herself so she laid flat on his stomach and attached her lips to his, but he began the battle of the infamous tongues, and John Montez still listened...as he boarded the first flight home. Oh shit.

Gabriella layed on the Troy's bed, her chest laying on his as they made love for the 2nd time. and it felt great. Troy stroked her hair, and held her close kissing her forhead, "Brie.. did it hurt?" she smiled, "last time, It hurt like a bitch, but this time...it was magical.." she smiled looking up at him, he smiled pecking her lips, "I love you.." she smiled, "I love you too." and they eskimo kissed. "I'm sorry, am I interupting something." That voice made Troy and Gabriella's throat tense up and they turned to see her father with a pissed off look, with his arms crossed, "Get the hell away from my daughter Bolton!" Gabriella's lips curved in a frown and fell open, "Daddy-" he looked at her, "get away from him Gabriella. Now." she didn't move, well the first fact being that she was naked was part of it, and the other halves being, she was scared and she didn't want to move. "please daddy let me-" "shut up Gabriella!" he marched up to Troy, and not even blinking when he picked him up by the throat, yes the throat, "I want you out of my house, far away as possible!" John threw Troy against the wall, he hit his back and Troy winced when his head hit the hard wood floor. Gabriella squealed and started running over to him, but John caught her by the waist. Tears formed in her eyes as her hand reached out, "Troy..." she whispered, he looked up with his blue eyes, but John only kicked him in the side, "I said get up! Get dressed! And get the fuck out of my house!" Troy groaned, grabbing his stomach, John growled grabbing Gabriella firmly by her sheet wrapped waist and dragged her up the stairs, throwing her on her bed. "You'll stay in here...I'll bar your window and your balcony, you'll never see that boy again! Never!" Gabriella sobbed into her hands, "Daddy please! you don't understand-" then he cut her off by slapping her across the face. she looked up at him with a trembling lip, "Your never ever! gonna see him again!" she sobbed, "why can't you see that I'm inlove with him, and he loves me!" she screamed. Her father narrowed his eyes, "Your only 18 Gabriella! you have no clue what love is!" Gabriella sobbed louder, "I love him!" she yelled her father closed the door and locked it and she cried her eyes out. she ruined her relationship with Troy, and she ruined Troy's chances of going into the army. she hated her life, and herself.

Gabriella remembered that she still had her cell phone in her pocket. she gently grabbed her cell phone and texted Troy a message. Troy was in his spare room packing, and sighed, he messed up big time. especially with Gabriella. he sighed, his phone vibrated and he picked it up and looked at the text from Gabriella, _Troy, I am so sorry about ruining everything for you...I hate myself for doing this...I am so so so sorry, please..just please please don't hate me...please..this is my fault and I'll take the blame for everything! I'm gonna miss you so so much, I'll never forget you.. _Troy sniffled, but he wouldn't cry. Not now at least, sitting on the bed he typed swiftly a reply, _Ella, I'm the one whose sorry...you are the best that's happened to me...I won't forget you either, I love you Ella...I always will._ a tear splattered on the screen of his cellphone, he sniffled and wiped his eye; damn! He didn't want to cry right now. Not here. He hit send, and stood up, finishing packing, he slung his bag over his shoulder and slowly walked down the stairs, John Montez was no where in sight, and Gabriella's door was locked-he tried it when he just about to down the stairs, stopped at the bottom and looked back at the locked door. Blowing a kiss to the door, his lips were quivering, "I love you ...Gabriella."

Gabriella layed in her bed crying her eyes out. she wanted to be alone, she didn't wanna go anywhere. she didn't want to do anything she just wanted to die. she sniffled, she needed Troy. she wanted him, she just couldn't live without him. she carefully went into her bathroom and sat on the toliet and dialed his number. he answered it at the first ring, "Brie?" she sniffled, "Troy...I miss you.." Troy's heart broke when he heard her cry, "Brie..I miss you too... oh god I miss you, I just wanna hold you right now.." she sniffled again, "me too...I wish I could see you again, but I don't think that's gonna happen, my dad locked me in my room and he bar my windows and balcony...oh god, I miss you so much..." she sobbed. Troy felt a lump form in his throat, "I guess..I guess that we really are like Romeo and Juliet now..." Gabriella chuckled hollowly, and nodded even though Troy couldn't see her. The phone lines remained silent, Troy sighed, he was walking back to his grandparents house. He grabbed his pack tighter in his hand and continued on walking, "I just wish that you could meet my grandma Brie, she'd love you...and she makes the best cookies." Gabriella smiled, "I'd love to meet her...I wish I could too." Gabriella gripped tighter on the phone and held it close. Troy sighed, "I love you." she smiled and sniffled, "I love you too Troy..." she sniffled, her life sucked, she couldn't be with the one she loved, the one she wanted, the one she needed. "Troy... I need to see you.." she sniffled. Troy sighed once more, "Brie, baby, I need to see you too, but there's nothing we can do.." she sniffled but nodded even though he couldn't see it, "yes we can, tomorrow I have school...come and pick me up around 6... and we'll take off somewhere, and then I'll go back to school...please Troy.." she sniffled.

Troy sighed, "I don't know..." he walked up the path of his grandparents house, "your dad...kind of- I know his temper..." Gabriella sighed, "Troy please...I-I want to see you, be with you." Troy stopped on the stoop of his grandparents house, holding the phone tight to his ear, "I do to..I miss you." Gabriella smiled and sniffled, not thinking when she said three words that just slipped from her mouth with out thinking first, "Marry me Troy..." Troy gulped, "what?" Gabriella sucked in a breath, "you just said marry-" Gabriella sighed, "uhm did I? Well, oh who am I kidding, Troy...marry me?" Troy was silent on the other end, was she serious? Gabriella's voice came through the phone, "don't make me sing wedding bell blues Troyboy." He chuckled, "ah a laugh." he smiled, "Brie...I don't know-" his grandma opened the door, ushering him in. "My grandma is giving a look Brie, I got to go...text me, that way your dad won't suspect-" "I know, and I love you Wildcat." Troy nearly sniffled, "Love you too Brie-Brie." he shut his phone off and slipped it in his pocket, looking at his grandma, "what?" she sighed, "Rachel's here..." Troy's throat tightened, and he sighed, "what does she want?" he walked in and into the living room and Rachel was there. "Wheres Laney?" he asked, she stood up and looked at him, "she's...she's.." Troy looked at her, "Rachel, tell me, where is she?" Rachel began sobbing, "she..she died...last night.." Troy's eyes widened, "what!" he came and sat down beside her. "what happened?" Rachel swallowed her sobs, "she..she died, the cancer got to her, and god took her..." she sobbed. He stepped close to her, threateningly, "don't you ever call her that understand?" His voice cracked, but he ignored it, Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "why do you care about her? Got her pregnant with an mistake too?" slap! He couldn't help himself, it was a spasm it had to be, that's why his hand reached out like a snake and stung her face and Rachels head snapped to the side, her hand reached up to cradle her face. "To hell wit-with you Troy...I hate you...and where Laney is, she's better off..."

Troy nodded, "yeah, cause she's away from you!" Rachel glared at him and took her purse and jacket and walked out of the house. he kicked the chair in frustration and rubbed his face. his little girl had went to live with god. he sighed, she was in no more pain, she was ok. then when you think nothing could get worst, Troy's phone rang. "hello?" it was Gabriella she was crying really really bad. "Troy.." "Brie, what's wrong baby.." "M-My dad.. he wants me to get married...to someone else... I haven't even met the guy yet and my dad is already setting a date.." she sobbed. Troy nodded, "yeah, cause she's away from you!" Rachel glared at him and took her purse and jacket and walked out of the house. he kicked the chair in frustration and rubbed his face. his little girl had went to live with god. he sighed, she was in no more pain, she was ok. then when you think nothing could get worst, Troy's phone rang. "hello?" it was Gabriella she was crying really really bad. "Troy.." "Brie, what's wrong baby.." "M-My dad.. he wants me to get married...to someone else... I haven't even met the guy yet and my dad is already setting a date.." she sobbed. Troy's eyes widened, "What.." his heart began pounding, Gabriella began crying more, "He wants me to be with someone else... and I don't know what to do, he got bodyguards and everything! this guy is gonna be with me 24/7! oh god Troy, I don't know what to do... " she sobbed. Troy pinched his nose, closing his eyes, his gut twisting. Then an idea popped into his head, "will the bodyguards follow you to school?" Gabriella sobbed and choked, "no but they wait at the front of the school! It sucks! I hate him! I hate my dad!...I-I I wish he wasn't my dad!" did she know that her dad was standing outside her door listening to this? Troy sighed on the other phone, "I'm beginning to feel the same way too, but I have a plan..." she perked up slightly, "pretend you're going to the bathroom...but use the bathroom in the girls locker room cause that leads to the track and the track is in the back of the school." Gabriella muttered an 'uh huh' and Troy continued, "I'll wait for you, just inside the woods there, I'll be wearin uhmm a neon orange hunting cap." Gabriella sniffled, "I love you...always." Troy smiled into the phone, kissing the mouth piece, "always Baby G." she smiled, even though noone but her papaw called her that, she loved how it sounded from him. She hung up the phone, she went over the plan in her head, she would follow it to a T and she and Troy would run off together...get married and forget her bastard of a father. "He's not my father..." she muttered, she heard a knock on her locked door, followed by her name, growling she got from her bed and grabbed the antique lamp he'd gotten her for her 16th birthday, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! I HATE YOU!" She threw at the door, and crossed her arms. "Gabriella! open the door!" she shook her head and screamed, "No! Go Away! Leave Me Alone!" she screamed and landed on her bed and snuggled up with her blanket. she began crying and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day at school was misrable for Gabriella. but she wasen't gonna be there long. she raised her hand to go to the bathroom. as soon as she was in the hallway she ran into the gym. no one was in there and smirked and ran into the girls' locker room. as soon as she was in there she ran all the way to the back door pushing the cold metal solid bar and pushed it opened. she held her bag close to her and looked up to see Troy waiting for her and his hands stuffed in his pocket. she smiled and ran into his arms and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him passionately. he let her down and held her waist and still kissed her and they pulled away, she smiled, "Troy..I missed you so much." he leaned his forhead on hers. Troy smiled, leaning his forehead down on hers, "I love you so much..." she smiled, eskimo kissing his nose. Troy grabbed her hand, "We have to hurry if we don't want to be caught..." Gabriella nodded, they ran in the direction of the woods, which was only about a football field long because East High was so big. When they reached the end of the woods, Gabriella smiled at Troy's car. "nice choice of wheels...very classic." Troy smiled, "it's a thunderbird and it's my grandpa's...no judging, it rides like a charm." Gabriella smiled and they got into the car and hooked their seatbelts, "are we far away enough for anybody to catch us?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded, "yeah, no one can catch us." she smiled, and unhooked her seatbelt and slipped into the back, and she held her arms out, "come here." Troy smiled and he crawled into the back with her and held her, and kissed her passionately. Gabriella pulled away, "I missed this...I missed you.." she pecked his lips.

Troy smiled, kissing her lips gently and grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles, "how does San Francisco sound to you? it's by the bay and it's for a new start." Gabriella smiled, "it's with you, and it's anywhere...I'm happy." Troy smiled, he pulled away from the curb, the thunderbird road smoothly down the road and Gabriella held Troy's hand tightly, Troy looked at her, "Got a change of clothes?" she turned to look at him, "you have no idea, my pack is so deep it doubles as a duffle bag." Troy chuckled, bringing her hand to kiss it, "I have a change of clothes in the trunk..." She smiled, she was really doing this, she was running away with Troy, and she was never gonna come back. they pulled up to as gas station for pit stop and they got out of the car and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pecked his lips, "where are we staying tonight?" she asked. Troy smiled and cupped her cheeks with his hands looking straight into his eyes, "Hotel.." she smiled, and kissed him passionately holding his hands down to the sides, she pulled away, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom and get some snacks, do you have any money?" Troy nodded and gave her $20. she grabbed it and pecked his lips, "I'll be back." and she walked into the gas station. The gas station was far from anything five star but it had the essential food. Gabriella used the restroom and was now scavenging the racks for food, so far she found 5 cases of pringles, 2 big liters of diet coke and 3 big bags of unsalted pretzels. She smiled, having them all in her arms and then she walked to the front check out counter, placing them on the surface. She pulled out her wallet, she'd pay in cash, she knows her dad tracks through credit card usage. In fact, she smirked, she whipped out her credit card, "Do you have any scissors, this credit card declined months ago and I forgot to clip it...so could you?" The guy nodded and he clipped it down the middle, and she paid for the snacks.

Gabriella walked out with the stuff and walked over to Troy, "hey I got the stuff." Troy turned and smiled at her as she gave him a bag of pretzels. he was pumping gas, and he pecked her lips. they got in the car and headed out onto the road again. Gabriella was looking out the window as Troy drove by, and she was smiling, she looked at Troy and layed her head on the back of the seat, "this is so...amazing..." Troy smiled, "I'm glad you think so." she smiled, "I can't wait to get to the hotel...it will just be me and you...alone.." she smirked. Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you." Gabriella smiled, about to kiss him when she looked behind his shoulder and saw her bodyguards pull up and she pulled away quickly, "Troy! They followed us! I don't know how! I didn't use my credit card!" Troy grabbed her shoulders, guiding her with their heads down to the passenger side and him in the drivers side, and that's when they zoomed off down the road, the black sedan in hot pursuit. Troy thought of something, "Gabriella can I see your phone?" Gabriella nodded and handed it to Troy, "now...in the glove compartment, give me mine." She did that, and then Troy tossed them out the window over his shoulder, he turned to a shocked Gabriella, "That's how your dad is tracking us Gabriella..." Gabriella's eyes widened, "How did you know that?" Troy sighed, "Cause it's obvious... we just have to be careful Brie.." he wrapped his arm around her, she sighed, "I know, I'm sorry.." Troy kissed her forhead, "It's ok Brie..." she smiled sadly, and scooted in her seat as they drove futher along the road. Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms, "what's wrong babe?" she looked at him, "I want a new cell phone.." she giggled.

Troy looked at her, "Can you deal with a disposable phone?" Gabriella looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "a what...?" Troy chuckled, "a disposable phone...you can use it and when you're done with it you just throw it away and its not easily tracked." Gabriella smiled, putting her head on his shoulder, "Yeah i can deal with that...mmmm you never answered my question before." Troy looked at her, "question?" she pouted, "Troy, I love you...I want to be yours...permanently and forever...will you marry me?" Troy smiled, "Brie, I'm suppose to be ask that question.." "then ask it?" she smiled. Troy smiled at her, "Brie...Marry me, be mine forever, cause my heart, it's beating, and it's beating for you.." Gabriella smiled, and kissed him, "I love you too.." Troy smiled and went in his pocket and got out a box, "this is my promise.." he opened it to reveal a clear diamond heart shaped ring, she gasped, "Troy, it's beautiful.." he slipped it on her finger, she smiled at it, then sighed, "Troy...what if we get caught?" she asked him. Troy looked at her, "then we'll keep going..." Gabriella sighed, "but running will keep tiring...what then?" Troy sighed, "we'll settle down...raise a family, maybe live happily ever after?" Gabriella smiled, kissing his cheek, "i'd like that...actually, I'd love that my prince." Troy smiled, and turned left at the nearest motel-it honestly wasn't the best motel in fact, it looked deserted, but the rooms were nicely done and the exterior didn't even look like a motel. Gabriella and Troy brought their bags to the room, Troy layed them on the floor and Gabriella let her hand rest against the door, "aren't you forgetting something?" Troy smirked at her and came over and scooped her up in his arms bridal style and kissed her on the lips and layed her on the bed and got ontop of her, "hey there." gabriella giggled, Troy smiled, "hello Beautiful." and he kissed her lips passionately. Gabriella pulled away, "Troy, I'm not Beautiful," she giggled blushing.

John gritted his teeth, his veins were pulsing in his head, "how could you let her get away! I tell you where I tracked her location to and you still lose her! What the fuck is wrong with you!" the bodyguards winced at the sound of his voice, it shook the window panes and made them shrink to 7 inches tall. John growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he slammed down in his office chair, Gabriella's words still rang in his ears. "you're not my father! I hate you!" then there was the sound of a breaking lamp but that's where he got pissy. He sighed, looking up at a picture of his late-wife Angie, "I'm sorry..." he muttered, "she's more like you than me...I don't understand her nor can I handle her...she doesn't listen to me." Troy woke up with Gabriella under his arm, he smiled, he had her with him, they were both naked, cause well they of course made love that night. he kissed the back of her hair and she giggled waking up and turning to face him, "Good Morning..." she smiled, Toy smiled back, "Good Morning.." he kissed her lips, and pulled away and smiled, "Last night was amazing.." she smiled, "yeah it was...it felt so good having you touch me again...I felt so...you know...safe.." she whispered. "You'll always be safe with me Brie," he said softly, moving a tress of hair out of her eyes, Gabriella smiled and sat up on her knees grabbing Troy's shoulders and bringing her leg over his stomach so she was sitting on him and straddling his sides. Troy rested his hands on her hips, Gabriella smiled, her hands making circles on his bare pecs, "I really love-" however she stopped when a feeling in her stomach made her place a hand on it, "I don't feel so good." she jumped off of Troy and ran into the bathroom, opening the toilet lid and kneeling in front of it. She started emptying out the contents of her stomach.

Troy ran behind her and held her hair up and pated her back as she threw up in the toliet. after she was done, she flushed the toliet, and turned on her butt and sat against the toliet wiping her mouth. Troy looked at her, "Brie, what's a matter?" he asked worriedly. "I don't know..I just don't feel good.." she said holding her stomach. Troy scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forhead and layed her on the bed and covered her up and sat on the edge beside her, and stroked the top of her head. "You rest ok, you probably caught something while we were on the road." she nodded, "yeah, I hope so.." she smiled. Gabriella laid her head on the pillow, her hands playing with the blanket, she sighed...why was she sick? She felt her forehead, it wasn't warm...she couldn't have had a cold if she didn't have a fever, right? She groaned silently, Troy came back in from the office-it was empty however unlocked- with cups of coffee and a plate of peppermints. Gabriella smiled, "nice breakfast..." Troy chuckled, "not much, when we get on the road again we can look for a diner or something.." Gabriella nodded, grabbing the coffee that Troy extended, she sniffed the warmness of the gingerbread scent once and her stomach twisted and lurched, "Troy...I really don't feel good..." she put it on the bedside table next to the lamp. Troy smiled sadly, and sat on the edge and grabbed her hand, "what do you think is wrong?" he asked. Gabriella sighed, "I don't know, I don't think it's the flu, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm throwing up in the morning, and everything." Troy's eyes widened, "Brie...umm can I ask you something.." he cleared his throat. Gabriella nodded, "sure.." Troy took a deep breath, "are you still on the pill?" her eyes went wide, "I quit taking them cause I thought I was never gonna see you again...did you..use...a..c-condom?" she gulped.

Troy looked at her, then he started looking around and digging through the trash, he found the condom he wore and...it was broken. He sighed, picking it up as if it were either a precious jewel or a dead rat. "Uh Brie..." he turned to her, her eyes widened when she saw it. "It-it broke?" Troy nodded, "yeah...I'm sor-" Gabriella suddenly smiled, her hands going to her stomach, "I'm pregnant..." she started giggling and rolling on the bed, "I'M PREGNANT TROY!" her happiness was contagious, Troy smiled, "well it's a good thing we're engaged then...so I can make an honest woman out of you." Gabriella smiled, sitting up but still holding her stomach, "I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" Troy smiled and got into bed with her, and wrapped his arms around her leaning back with her in his arms, he kissed her forhead, his finger connected around her and she played with his fingers. Troy smiled, "I don't care as long as it's healthy.." he sighed. Gabriella looked at him, "is something wrong?" she asked. Troy looked at her, he couldn't tell her about laney yet, he couldn't. "nothing.." she knew something was wrong but she left it alone, and she layed her head on his chest, "Troy, what if...if.." she looked away. "what brie, what is it?" "what if my dad finds me...and...and.. and he takes me back home, or worst he makes me get an obortion.." she had tears in her eyes. Troy stiffened, "then I'll fight Brie." she sniffled, "Troy-" "I'm serious Brie, there is nothing more in this world that I'd fight for than you...and the baby." Gabriella smiled, turning over on her other side she was facing him, "I'd fight for you too..." Troy smiled, kissing her lips gently, his hand resting on her stomach, was it him? Or could he feel a heartbeat? Nah, it had to be him...it had to be. His gut twisted, Laney popped into his mind. Gabriella noticed this change in behaviour, "Troy...what's wrong?" he sucked in a breath, "uh..nothing-" Gabriella laid a hand on his cheek, "Troy, tell me..."

Troy sighed and took a deep breath, "Laney...she's...she...she died.." he held back the tears that he was about to let fall. Gabriella froze, "D-Died?" she stammered. Troy nodded, "The cancer got to her..and she died.." Gabriella froze, and looked at her hands, "when did you find this out?" she asked not looking at him. "Rachel stopped by and told me, and we had another fight.." Gabriella bit her bottom lip and looked at him. "Is that part of the reason you wanted to leave?" Troy nodded, his lower lip being stabbed by his teeth. He didn't want to cry, Gabriella placed her hands on his cheeks, rubbing soothing circles under his eyes, "Troy...cry, it's okay...it's okay to cry." he looked at her, his eyes alight with tears, his lips and chin quivering, "I.." he cracked, laying his head on her chest and just..sobbed. He held her tightly in his arms as she rubbed her back and sang softly in his ear. Troy sobbed, "Brie...please promise me something?" she nodded, "anything.." he looked at her and layed his chin on her breasts. "Promise me, even if we fight, that you won't take off with the baby.." Gabriella nodded, "I Swear, I won't leave with the baby." he kissed her passionately and she held onto his arm, she pulled away and played with his earlobe. "even if we get a divorce, we'll share custody.." she smiled. he buried his head in her chest, Gabriella continued to rub his back gently. She began to sing softly in his ear, _"the day I first met you, you told me, you'd never fall in love, but now that I get you, I realize fear is what really was, now we are so close yet so far how did I pass the test, when will you know, baby I'm not like the rest." _

That Night, Gabriella was up and watching TV. and Troy came in and brought in big bags of food. she giggled and got up, he let them on the table. she giggled, "Enough food?" Troy smiled, "well, I wanted to make sure that the baby had enough food and strength so it can be healthy.." he said. Gabriella nodded, and grabbed some Cheetos, "aww you got my favorite, Cheetos.." she giggled opening the bag open. Troy smiled and she looked up, "Troy..what are we gonna do for a home in San Francisco?" Troy drank some lemonade, "uh well I have a friend, his name is Zeke and uh he lives in San Francisco...if you like pets-" Gabriella smiled, "I love pets!" Troy smiled, "well that's good, we can drop by his house and ask to settle for a few nights and days, I can search for a job and when I save up money-" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I want to help save up for an apartment too, so I'll get a job as well." Troy chuckled, "are you sure?" she nodded, "all right but nothing dangerous." Gabriella giggled, "scouts honour." Troy laughed, Gabriella reached into the cheetoh bag, it was the last one, "Hey wildcat, you want the last Cheetoh...?" he looked at her, she sighed, mimicking his words, "this may be the best cheetoh in the whole world but you wouldn't know cause you're not gonna eat it." Troy chuckled, "fine then beautiful.." she fed him the cheetoh and she giggled, and then the phone rang and Gabriella smiled, "It's Sharpay, I gave her this number.." she went over and answered it, "hey shar, what's up?" "your gonna kill me.." Gabriella's heart jumped, "what do you mean?" Sharpay sighed, "when you told me were you were, your dad was on the other line and is on his way down there.." Gabriella's eyes widened, "I gotta go shar, bye." she turned to Troy, "Troy we gotta go.." she said rushing over to pack her stuff.

Troy looked at her, "what? what do you mean?" Gabriella sighed, not stopping packing the clothes, "put it this way and I'll explain the rest in the car, I'm gonna kill Sharpay." Troy sighed, "that bad?" she nodded, "Troy come on we got to go..." he nodded and sped up the process they both had only one bag so it didn't take too much time and they were on the road again, John Montez would be behind them, why? Cause Troy knows every shortcut that John does not and John has never been to San Francisco. Gabriella nervously looked out the window biting her nails nervously, "brie,brie, brie, what's wrong?" he said grabbing her hands, "Troy, my father knows were we are..and his gonna find us!" when she said that Troy speeded up on the road and Gabriella held onto the seat, "Troy, don't go so fast, your gonna kill us!" Troy slowed down, "how did he find out?" she sighed, "he heard me and sharpay's conversation.." some would think that'd make him slow down so she could explain, Troy? no..he stepped on the gas and squeezed down on the throttle. Gabriella gripped the seat tightly in her hands, "Troy please slow down...Troy..." he narrowed his eyes, "he overheard your phone conversation?" Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but when the car lurched and groaned forward, she only squealed, and closed her eyes tightly, "how could you even tell her!" Gabriella looked at him, he yelled at her, he never ever yelled at her before. "Troy..I.." "what is a matter with you Gabriella!" he yelled, he didn't mean to say that, he was just pissed. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, and bit her bottom lip, "I- I didn't mean to.. she's my best friend, and she didn't know my dad was listening.." Troy narrowed his eyes, "you shouldn't of told her at all! are you stupid!" he regretted the words that just came out. she gasped, she glared at him, "pull into the gas station and drop me off, I'm not going with you!" Troy stopped the car and looked at her, "Brie, I'm sorry..I didn't mean what I said...I was just..upset..I didn't want anything at risk to happen to cause me to lose you.." Gabriella sighed and looked away from him, "you yelled at me...and I'm Gabriella.." Troy sighed, "I know, and I'm so so sorry.." she sighed, "don't do it again...please..I don't like it when we argue...and it was just our first.." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and then staring down at her still flat belly, her hands went to it instinctively, "we can't argue...for the baby's sake." Troy sighed, grabbing her hand and rubbing her knuckles over with his thumb, "I promise...just tell me when you're telling someone please?" Gabriella looked at him, sighing and rubbing her temples with her left hand, "Yeah okay I promise..." she sighed as Troy pulled out and continued driving again, the whole drive that day was silent until at least 11:30pm, Gabriella was staring out the window up at her mom's star, she was rubbing her belly_, "a la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea a la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea bendito sea..."_

Troy sighed, He didn't mean to yell at her, he was just worried that they were gonna get caught, he sighed. when they were driving, the soon found themselves at another gas station pit stop. Troy pulled into the gas station and turned to find Gabriella asleep. he shook her a little bit, "Brie..Brie baby, do you need to use the bathroom?" she opened her eyes tiredly and yawned and nodded, "yeah.." Troy smiled softly, and they got out of the car. Gabriella got out of the car and went to use the bathroom. she went into the back and covered her nose. the rotting smell was unbearable. she did her business and flushed the toliet. she walked back out and looked outside and she opened the door and went over to Troy she crossed her arms, it was freezing and she had short sleeves on. she yawned, "How far till were in San Francisco?" Troy yawned, reaching out to her and rubbed her shoulders gently, "about another 15 miles, but if continue on the shortcuts we'll get there tomorrow morning." Gabriella nodded, closing her eyes slightly and not stopping herself from leaning against Troy who picked her up bridal style and put her in the passenger seat, securing her in the seat belt and shutting the door lightly, he got into the drivers seat and pulled away, he turned on the radio to some oldies station and he smiled at the song, he started singing it lightly,_ "me and you and you and me no matter how they toss the dice it had to be, the only for me is you and you for me so happy together."_ it fit them so well, he smiled, looking at her from the corner of his eye, she looked so peaceful sleeping. He didn't turn his head fast enough to catch the bright head lights that were coming the opposite direction as they were and it was a one way road. But he heard the horn, he thought of the only he could, turning the car so Gabriella wouldn't get the brunt of it, he grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly as the semitruck came at them and those bright headlights are what he saw before the whole world went to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella woke up in the white hospital bed. her head was pounding, she looked around, and she was confused. what happened? she thought. she sat up and looked around, where was Troy? she looked around more confused and the doctor came in, "oh Gabriella, your awake?" she looked at him confused, "w-what happened? what am I doing here? wheres Troy?" The doctor sighed, "Troy is fine, you two were in a car accident and he pretty much took the hit for you...but I'm really sorry, you lost your baby.." Gabriella's eyes widened, "m-my baby?" she stammered, tears forming in her eyes, The doctor sighed nodding, "were sorry, would you like to see Troy.." Gabriella nodded, "yes please.." Gabriella walked into Troy's room and found him awake, he had a lot of bruises, some broken ribs and a broken leg. she walked over to him, "hi.." she whispered. he smiled weakly, "hey brie.." he spoke weakly. she grabbed his hand and held on tightly to it, "w-why did you do it?" Troy looked at her confused, "why did you take the hit for me?" no hesitation, no time of thought, he just said it, "I love you." he grabbed her hand, but there was a bruise on his hand that made him wince when he squeezed her hand, it hurt. Gabriella sighed, her hand going to her stomach, "Troy...do you know that-" he laid his head on the pillow, but interrupted her no less, "we lost the baby? Yeah I know...the doctor told me when he thought I was...comatose." Gabriella looked at him, somehow the tone of his voice couldn't escape her, "why do you say it like that?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Like what?" she shrugged, "i don't know...like-like you've given up." Troy shrugged and looked at the ceiling listening to the IV drip in his arm, "that's cause I have." Gabriella looks at him with wide eyes, "Your giving up...on us...on everything.." Troy sighed, "what's the point... everything's so messed up Brie..." Gabriella couldn't believe what he was saying, she began to have tears in her eyes, "so you don't love me anymore?" Troy's eyes went wide, "I'll never stop loving you...it's just... there's nothing left to fight for.." Gabriella shook her head, "No its not...there's love that is worth fighting for... and if you don't wanna fight for it, then both our lives are gonna be misrable, cause as soon as I go back, I have to get married to that creep!" she cried.

Troy looked at her, as much as it hurt, he said it, "you're better off with that creep then with me Gabriella!" she looked at him, her mouth gaping like a fish, shaking her head, "no..n-no you don't mean that...Troy, I love you pl-please." he sighed, and turned his head away, "just go away Gabriella...trust me, I'm-I'm bad luck...you're better off getting with some creep that your dad actually likes." She felt her heart being ripped out and played like a piano. She..she gave him everything, "Troy Bolton you may get rid of me, but I'll never stop loving you..is this about Laney? Rachel?" he closed his eyes, and remained silent, also not looking at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "who is this about Troy!" he bit his lip, forbading the tears not to fall. "Just. Go Brie." Gabriella sighed, standing up and walking to the door, he kept his eyes shut until he heard the click of the door shut, he sighed turning his head to stare at the ceiling. Gabriella walked to the front desk, there was no one there but she saw the phone that was linked as a intercom throughout the hospital, Troy would hear her if she only linked it to his room. She went behind the desk and went through the book of room phone numbers until she found Troy and dialed it, he answered it with a raspy 'Hello', sucking in a big breath she sang, _"Theres a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever a pitch and it's bringing me out the dark finally I can see you crystal clear go ahead and sell me out and I'll your shit bare, see how I leave with every piece of you don't underestimate the things that I will do theres a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark." _"Brie-" he tried to say on the other end, but Gabriella took another breath and continued singing, by now a bunch of staff doctors and nurses gathered around her. _"the scars of your love they leave me breathless I can't help thinking that we almost had it all, the scars of your love they leave me breathless I can't help feeling we could've had it all rolling in the deep you had my heart inside your of hand and you played it to the beat..."_ Gabriella sighed, "Bye Troy...I'm leaving, and I guess...I have to get married to him, I hope your happy.." and with that she hung up the phone and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. she ran into her room and began packing her things. she went to the front desk and called sharpay. what she didn't know was that Troy could hear her from his room. she dialed her number and sharpay answered, "hello?" Gabriella took a deep breath, "shar, I have all my things packed, and umm... you can come get me..." she shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip, "I'll..I'll marry Jason..." she shook with sobs. "Gabs...what about Troy..." Gabriella took a deep breath, "turns out... he doesn't want to be with me..." Gabriella gave her the address of the hospital she was at, "I'll be waiting."

It was an hour before Sharpay picked her up, John Montez following her bright pink car in his sleek sedan that was black - seriously did he have a car of any other colour? Jason Cross was in the same car as John, however when Jason found out he would marry Gabriella he ...well, he wasn't happy seeing as he was planning to marry his high school sweet heart Kelsi Neilson. But, no that couldn't happen, so he put on a happy face and got out of the car the same as John and they both followed Sharpay to the hospital. Sharpay stopped at the door and turned on her heel, glaring at John, "you, haven't you mr Montez caused enough trouble for Gabriella already, just go jump off a balcony or something!" John looked at Sharpay, "she's my daughter! and I'm taking her home with me!" He walked passed Sharpay with Jason behind him. Gabriella was sitting in the waiting room, with her head down and John came to her, "Gabriella Ann Montez! you are in so much trouble!" she sighed lifting up her bags, "can we just go.." she whispered. Sharpay hugged her, "do you wanna come stay with me.." Gabriella nodded, John crossed his arms, Troy could hear the conversation outside the door. "Your wedding is tomorrow.." Gabriella's eyes widened, "I- I can't get married, please! I don't want him!" John pulled her arm tightly pushing her against the wall, "You'll marry him! and you can't have no say so over it! You understand!" she shook with sobs. Damn him for having a broken leg, damn him. He sighed, covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes, he kept telling himself that he did the right thing...but still, was it the right thing? No, he was done, he didn't want to fight anymore. The truck hitting the thunderbird was enough of a sign. No matter how hard he tried to close out the voices out side his door, they were louder than ever, "You have no say in what I do for you! I'm your father!" Gabriella lost it, she cracked, she couldn't stop the red from tinging her vision, "no you're not! I HATE YOU! Angie is my mother but you aren't my father! My father died when she did!" John looked at her, like she had two heads, she shoved him and ran out side, her bags becoming forgotten as she disappeared out the door and she hopped into the driver's seat of John's car, she drove it recklessly back to the road and sped faster and faster to God knows where. Tears stung her eyes, her argument with Troy...John making decisions for her...treating her like a child! Her hands tightened on the wheel as she sped faster, the hospital was long behind her, she saw a blur of a sign that read '14 miles- San Francisco' she kept going and going.

Back at the Hospital. Sharpay looked at John, "She took off again! you see what you did!" Troy could still hear the conversation, "Will You shut up! I'm only trying to protect her!" Sharpay looked at him, "From what! From Love! from Troy! From what!" "From Everything!" Sharpay stood there confused, "What the hell are you talking about!" "It doesn't matter! she's gone!" he took deep breaths. Sharpay sighed, "She ran from you! can't you see, she wants to be with Troy, she loves him, and his made her a better person... you know she told me that Troy was the only person she was close to loving again besides her mother...she could talk to him about everything and he was gentle with her... but no, you wanted it your way so she could marry so creep who doesn't even care about her!" Jason looked up at his ...well, not really his name because the psychopathic blond never called him by his name. "uhh hello the 'creep' is still here." Sharpay scowled at him, he shrunk back and stuck his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking in the window of Troy's room. Troy couldn't help but look either, he sighed, Jason looked at John and Sharpay going at it, with how close they were one would think they'd be about to kiss at any moment, Jason shuddered and slowly made his way into Troy's room. "Hey...uh...I'm Jason...the creep that John wants to marry off to Gabriella." Troy felt his gut twist but he only nodded, and bit his bottom lip, "but I don't want to." he looked at him, "what?" Jason sighed and looked down, "I wanna marry someone else... but umm... John Montez said that I need to marry Gabriella..." Troy sighed looking at his hands, "I love her...so so much.." Jason sighed, "Then you need to go after her... cause John said she's a handful, and when she's is far away, she's hard to get back.." Troy sighed, he knew that, when he met her she was really good at sneaking out and running away. "where is she?" Jason sighed, "I don't know..she took off..I think she has her phone.." Troy grabbed the phone on the counter and dialed her number, he made the biggest mistake of his life. Gabriella answered, "hello?" she had tears in her eyes.

He dragged in a breath, "Brie..." Gabriella paused on the other end, opening her mouth to say something, but the sound of a car horn honking like a maniac made Gabriella growl like Troy, "'Scuse me for a minute," the sound of the electric window rolled down and then Jason and Troy both heard her, and man did she have a sailor's mouth, "Fucking asshole! Use your turn signals!" she came back to the phone, putting it on speaker, "Troy...why-why are you calling?" he sighed, "I made a mistake...I love you...please...please...please..come back..." Gabriella sighed, "I'm not coming back... my dad's there.." Troy sighed, and looked at his leg, he could survive on crutches, "where you at?" she sighed, "on the free way.." Troy sighed, "come back, and meet me in the hospital parking lot, your dad can't find you there..please brie... " She sighed, "what if I don't?" Troy smirked, looking at Jason, "then me and some friends that don't include your dad will come after you and I'll tickle the life out of you" oh sure he can crack a joke at the wrong time and still be funny Jason smiled, yeah he didn't have much friends in his high school career. Gabriella laughed, "Troy...you'll just have to chase me cause I'm not coming back..." silence for a minute, "my hearts in San Francisco, cause that's where we should be." Troy smiled, the click of her hanging up the phone, he looked at Jason and pulled off the blankets, "get me some crutches and me you and Sharpay are going after her." Jason looked at him confused, "what!" Troy stood on the ground and hissed as his leg hit the ground. "I need some crutches..." as soon as Troy had some crutches and was dressed, Sharpay, him, and Jason all got in the car and drove to San Francisco.

That Night Gabriella had made her way to San Francisco, she smiled, and drove into the beach. she jumped out of the car, and smiled, she might as well tease some guys, she had a really tan skinny body that guys would die for is what troy always told her. she got out her white bikini and slipped them on in the car, and jumped out of the car and ran to the beach. Troy, Sharpay, and Jason all made it to San Francisco after Gabriella. Sharpay looked at Troy. "where do you think she would be at?" she asked Troy. Troy smiled, "She's probably at the beach...I know her..." Sharpay smiled, "do you wanna try the beach?" Troy nodded, and they pulled into the beach parking lot. It wasn't crowded, there were only about five people on it. So that narrowed the search down, but what really made Troy realize Gabriella was on the beach was the fact that there was a woman jumping over each wave that was coming in wearing a small white bikini. Sharpay giggled, starting to take off her capri jeans where her lacy thong was and she took off her shirt and leaving only her red lace bra and thong on as she ran into the ocean. It had to be Gabriella, Troy and Jason laughed, watching them. Jason hung back with Troy because of the whole broken leg issue. They watched sharpay run into the waves and grabbed Gabriella, Gabriella jumped and hugged sharpay. they watched Sharpay point over to were they were. Gabriella looked at Troy and gave a small smile, Troy sighed. Gabriella ran with sharpay on the hot sand and ran over to the two guys. her body was of course wet. Sharpay looked at jason and gave him the look saying to leave them alone, and they walked off. Gabriella looked at Troy biting her lip, she had no idea what to say to him. Troy looked at her, "hi.." he spoke. she looked at him, "Hi.." she spoke back. Troy scratched the back of his neck, "umm.. you look...nice.." he cleared his throat. Gabriella nodded, "Thanks." she sighed and looked away from him. "Brie..I'm sorry.." Gabriella sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can't believe you would do that...give up on us..." he buried his head in her shoulders, breathing in her scent, "I'm sorry...I...I just thought-" she pulled away, staring into his eyes, "you thought what?" he couldn't pull away from those big brown eyes, he sighed and leaned his forehead on hers, "thought you'd be happy with some one else.."

Gabriella looked at him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Troy pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. all the guys on the beach were mad cause she already was taken. Gabriella pulled away, "I'm only happy when I'm with you..." she whispered leaning her forhead on his. Troy smiled, "I love you so so much...I'm never ever gonna be stupid like that again.." he cupped her cheeks and stroked her lips with his thumb. "I would love to kiss you again.." Gabriella smiled, "whose stopping you?" Troy smiled, pulling her in for a hard passionate kiss, but the crutches stopped him and infact, they fell on the sand, Gabriella on top. "crutches..." Troy chuckled, "yeah...I thought I'd be able to survive on them for...well until my leg heels," Gabriella looked at him, "and your ribs?" Troy looked at her, "actually I forgot that they were broken, until you mentioned them just now..ow." Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips, "I'm sorry.." Troy smiled, "That's ok.." and he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips once more. Gabriella pulled away and bit her bottom lip. Troy smirked, "you know you turn me on when you do that.." Gabriella giggled, "too bad your not in the condition to make love right now, cause I would make love to you like I never did before.." she giggled. Troy smiled, "how's the condition for just holding each other and for play in the sand sound?" Gabriella giggled, "hmm I can handle that."

A few weeks later, Troy and Gabriella were staying at Zeke's home. Jason went back to alberqurque and sharpay stayed with Troyella, and is now dating zeke. and also, Troy's leg had healed. Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the living room and eating marshmellows and Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulders, "I can't wait to get our own place.." he smiled and sat up, "I kind of bought a house already.." she sat up and looked at him,, "really!" she squealed. Troy nodded, "I already looked at it, it has four bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a dining room and a living room, and a pool in the back, and a huge garage." Gabriella smiled, "omg, when can we move into it?" Troy smiled, "we can go look at it now, if you like.." Gabriella nodded, "let's please.." she smiled. Troy chuckled getting up from the couch, grabbing her hand and lifting her up, but picking up bridal style. "You...know we're still engaged..." Gabriella giggled, looking at the ring on her finger, "I know," Troy sighed, smiling, "when should our wedding day be?" she smiled, "uhmmm I don't know...how about-" Troy kicked the door of Zeke's apartment open as he walked to the car, "now?" she looked at him confusedly, turning her head she saw a preist. She smiled, "is that-" Zeke interrupted her, "He's my uncle...so he's free." Gabriella looked at Troy, "are you serious?" Troy nodded, "as a heart attack baby.." he kissed her cheek and gave her flowers. Gabriella smiled and they turned to the priest. "Gabriella do you take Troy to be your husband?" Gabriella smiled at Troy, "I do.." Troy smiled softly, "and Troy, do you take Gabriella to be your wife?" Troy nodded, "absolutely do.." "I may pronounce you Mr and Mrs Bolton..you may kiss the bride." Troy smiled, grabbing her gently by the waist and pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately with a burning and churning fire in his belly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, it's like a volcano of bliss exploding between them.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, "I love you," he muttered into the kiss, Gabriella giggled. Sharpay cleared her throat, "okay lovebirds, we get the point, you're married now...break it up, come for air at any time." Gabriella giggled pulling away and smiled at Troy. "Troy, this was amazing.." he smiled, "and that's not all." she looked at him confused, he grabbed her hand and took off in the car. when they pulled up the beautiful home, Gabriella gasped and Troy grabbed her hand and he covered her eyes as they walked in. "troy.." she giggled, he laughed, "ok now, open.." when they opened, Gabriella gasped, they place was beautiful, and their wedding cake stood in the middle of the living room. her mouth flopped open, she stood aghast as she stared, "this...is amazing..." she breathed, Troy smiled, "glad you liked it because Zeke worked hard on it." She looked at him, "Zeke made this?" he nodded, "Yeah..I made the little tiny chocolate sea shells that you see on the layers." Gabriella giggled, digging her finger in the frosting and holding it for Troy, he bent down to lick her finger but then she tapped his nose and he playfully scowled, "you're in so much trouble.." he grabbed her waist, and then a handful cake, "food fight." he threw it in her face and she scoffed and took some cake throwing it at him. "woah woah woah wait.." Zeke called out, Gabriella and Troy looked at him as held pieces of cake in there hands ready throw, "what!" they said. "you guys are making a mess, now you all need to stop and-" before Zeke could finish, Gabriella had thrown cake at him and she was smirking. Troy smiled, "Good shot babe.." she giggled. Zeke wiped it off his face, "that's eat...cake fight.." And that's when the battalion began, cake flew everywhere hitting everything from the walls to the ceiling to the floor and windows. Laughter filled the air and shrieks of delight rattled ear drums, with cake frosted fingers, Troy reached out and grabbed Gabriella by the waist, his face was covered in frosting but that didn't stop him from kissing her senseless, when he pulled away her face was just as sticky, "I love you Mrs Bolton." Gabriella smiled, "I love you...Mr Bolton."


	9. Chapter 9

Troy and Gabriella layed in their bed, in their new San Francisco home. and Gabriella got up to go to the kitchen and Troy followed her. she got a coke-a-cola out of the fridge and he wrapped his arms around her, "You know... I can get used to this.." she giggled, "I know... " she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him and pulled away. she looked outside, "how does a deep in the pool at midnight sound?" she said holding his hands. Troy smiled, "it sounds lovely," he picked her up bridal style and carried her out to their back yard. Gabriella laughed, "Troy I'm not dresed for the pool!" Troy chuckled, "Love, our clothes have cake on them...best to wash them." Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as Troy ran with her in his arms tight and they both shouted as he leapt off the side, "CANNON BALL!" with a great splash, they were in the water. As they went under water they grabbed each other and passionately kissed each other. as they came back up Gabriella took her hand slicked her hair back and rubbed her eyes, "The water is cold.." she shivered. Troy wrapped his arms around her, "I'll keep you warm.." she giggled and kissed his lips passionately holding his cheeks. with each peck it was magical and warm. she giggled and swam backwards like she did in the pool scene in HSM2 when they sneak into the pool after hours.

she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, "I've always wanted to make love in the water with you Troy..." Troy smiled, swimming to the wall and grabbing it so she was barricaded in. She giggled, sliding her hands to his arms, "I won't get away...I'm with you and you're stuck with me." Gabriella smirked at him, Troy chuckled, "you say that like it's a bad thing." Gabriella smiled, and kissed him passionately. Troy sat her up on the steps of the pool and began stripping off her little sundress, and well, she had no bra on. he smirked and cupped her breasts with his hands and massaged them. she moaned with pleasure biting her bottom lip, and wrapped her arms around him. "Troy..don't do that...it feels too good.." she moaned as he threw her dress on the deck. Her hands went to his jeans, wet and feeling like velvet in her hands she swiftly undid them and slid them down with her legs, her hands going inside his boxers and massaging all over his member where he was most sensitive. He groaned, "And you say I torture you...That feels way too good." he devoured the skin on her neck and began sliding his member in her hands, she groaned at the feel of him. "Troy..." she used her other hand to slide her panties down in the water, guiding Troy to enter her. Troy pushed her up against the wall and began thrusting against her. she moaned, "oh Troy...mm.." she scratched his back with her nails which made him moaned louder, "Brie..oh Brie..please.." their tongues started a battle, as Troy's member pulsed inside of her. it was a battallion of twisting tongues and pelvic thrusts, Gabriella dug her nails deeper into Troy's wet skin which only made him thrust harder, "Troy..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling to her. "Right there...stay right there..." Troy laid his head on her shoulder, kissing the skin there and suckling on the skin hard enough to mark her. She moaned lightly, They stared into eachother's eyes as Gabriella's nails were dugged into his shoulder. they were trying to catch their breaths, their breathing were upon each other. Troy stroked her cheek, his member still in her. "are..you..o-ok?" he asked her. she nodded, "Better then ever.." she smiled biting her bottom lip.

The sounds of water moving as Gabriella stood up with Troy and grabbed their clothes and ran inside. Gabriella went into the bathroom and wrapped herself in a towel and she gave one to Troy. Troy wrapped it around his waist and held Gabriella close to him, and he looked at her, "Your so Beautiful.." he murmered. she blushed, "well your handsome." He grabbed her towel clad waist and pulled her for another kiss, but the phone rang, they both sighed and groaned, "Troy I'll get it..." he grabbed her wrist gently, "I"ll get it...meet me in the shower.." he winked, she blushed and giggled. Troy smiled going to the kitchen to pick up the phone, "Hello? Bolton residence." He nearly dropped the phone when he heard the familiar voice, "it took a long time-8 weeks-for me to track you two to this number." his gut twisted and eyes narrowed, "John..." his tone was clipped and close to explosion was his temper. John chuckled on the other line, chuckled! Troy's stomach twisted and flipped, "why are you calling?" John finished his chuckle, "I want Gabriella back...it's her mother's birthday." Troy sighed, "I'll tell her that, bye don't call again." he hung up. Troy turned to go back into the room. then the phone rang once more, he sighed and let it ring. Gabriella came out and she smiled at him, "hey you.." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "hey." he pecked her lips. then there was a pound on the door and Gabriella looked at Troy, "who would be here this late?" Gabriella said about to go get dressed to get the door. Troy grabbed her arm, "no, I'll get the door, and you get dress." Gabriella nodded and kissed his lips and went into the bathroom. Troy took in a deep breath and went to the door, he looked through the little peep hole, and saw her dad and police officers. He growled under his breath, his mind debating two things, open the door he has nothing to hide or just walk away and pretend he's not home however the latter of which is a total lie and John knows it. Damn. That means the only choice left is..."Can I help you?" Troy asked as he opened the door only an inch. Damn. The officer on the left spoke gruffly, "Troy Bolton you're under arrest for kidnapping." his eyes bulged out of his head, "kid-kidnapping! I didn't do anything!" the officer scoffed, "yeah right, that's not the story Mr Montez told us..." by then Gabriella came down stairs, "Troy I'm hungry let's go...what's going on?" They took Troy and handcuffed him, Gabriella's eyes widened, "what's going on?" she walked closer to them, "let him go! he didn't do anything!" The officer stepped infront of her, "Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella crossed her arms, "Gabriella Bolton." The Officer sighed, "were here to take you home.." Gabriella saw her dad and she glared at him, "no, no, leave me and Troy alone, I'm not going home with him!" she screamed and ran to Troy who was handcuffed she hugged him around the waist, "Troy, please..I didn't have anything to do with this, please believe me.."

"I Know I know..." he said, the officer tugged on him hard, Gabriella held onto him tight. "Brie, fight...fight hard." she nodded, kissing his lips hard with a passion, but it was a shortlived kiss because John tugged on her waist, "Come on we have to get home!" she screamed, kicked and flailed her arms, "Let go of me, I hate you! I hate you! I wish you were dead!" everything paused, the officers looked at them, John froze, staring at his daughter, "I want to protect you Gabriella-" she slapped him, "you're not! You are pushing me away by controlling me! I HATE YOU for that! I am so ashamed to call you my father!" John sighed, and looked at the officers, "let him go." The Officers looked at him, "are you sure?" John Montez nodded, "let him go." The officers nodded, Gabriella ran past them as they followed her as they shouted to the other cops to let him go, "let him go!" Gabriella screamed. They pulled Troy out of the cop car and uncuffed him, "Troy." she wrapped her arms around him, "Gabi." he held her close and they pulled away and kissed each other. "I thought..I thought I was gonna lose you and never see you again.." Gabriella bit her lip holding back her tears. He hugged her tight, moving hair out of his way so he could whisper in her ear, "don't worry...you'll never lose me." she hugged him tight and just kissed his shoulder lightly, he looked up at John who was standing there with..really weird and unreadable expression on his face, the officers pulled out of their driveway and Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek, pulling away slightly, "go inside...I want to talk to him." Gabriella sighed, looking at dad from the lower corner of her eye so it wasn't obvious that she was looking at him. She looked back up at Troy, "are you gonna be okay?" Troy nodded, cupping her cheek, kissing her lips gently, "I'll be fine...I'll meet you upstairs." Gabriella nodded, not acknowledging her dad as she walked in, Troy cleared his throat, getting the man's attention, "you want to kick my ass Bolton?" Troy sighed, raising his hands as if in surrender, "I just want to talk, but if it comes to me beating your ass till its black and blue for all the shit that you pulled, we'll cross the bridge when we come to it." John looked at him, "I want her to come home with me." Troy sighed, "I'm sorry, but, she wants to stay here...with me.." John squeezed his fists, "she's my daughter, and I want what's best for her." Troy looked at him, "I know what's best for her too.. and she wants to be here with me... you just can't stand the fact that she's growing up, and she is falling inlove and she's moving away, you just want to control her!" John glared at him, "I have no idea what your talking about." "I think you do." "hey! I only told you to watch over her, and protect her, not to make her fall inlove with you, what kind of game are you playing with her!"

Troy went up to him, "I'm not playing any game...but you are." John narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms, "what are you on about?" Troy continued, "the fact that you don't let her choose what she wants, you don't want her to have a life even though that's why you loved her mother!, face it you hate the fact that she's like her mother in everyway and instead of encouraging it, you squat her and step on her! You are acting more like a child than she is!" John narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Was he right? No he couldn't be right...could he? John looked at him, "I'll be leaving, but Gabriella will be home, were she belongs.." he walked passed Troy and Troy turned around, "you know I'm right! you just don't want to admit it!" John stood there not facing him, but then continued walking to his car and getting in and driving away. Troy took in a deep breath and walked into the house and ran to the room and found Gabriella crying. "Brie." he picked her up and sat her on his lap on the bed, she sniffled, "did I do the right thing..I told my dad that I hated him and wish that he was dead...I feel awful.." she sniffled. Troy held her close and stroked her brown curls, "Oh Brie..don't ever feel like that..please.. you have nothing to feel bad about.." Gabriella sniffled, "Troy, I said that to him, and I know that I'm alot to handle, and I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm the way I am.. I'm sorry..." Troy looked at her, "you wanna know what I see?" she sniffled and rubbed her eyes, Troy lifted her head to see her pretty eyes, "I see a beautiful woman who when she lost her mother wanted to get her father's attention but all he saw was a little girl getting into trouble." Gabriella sniffled and smiled slightly, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder and enjoying the soothing circles on her back, "I love you Gabriella." she smiled and wiped her eyes once more, "I love you Troy."

They layed in each other's arms, and snuggled against each other. Gabriella still felt guilty, but wanted to keep her mind off of it. "Troy, do you still wanna be in the army?" she asked. he sighed, "nah..I can't leave my wife.." she smiled at the word wife, "wife? I love the sound of that.." she smiled and he kissed her lips gently. Gabriella sighed, "Troy, do you think...think I'm good enough to go far...I mean go far like Britney, and Beyonce and Christina at singing?" she asked. Troy looked at her, "I think you're strong enough to go as far as you want to..and I'll be right behind you." Gabriella smiled, and crawled on top of him and straddled his sides, "be my manager as well as my husband?" Troy smiled, "I'd be honoured, now...before I lose all control and take you, you better attach your lips to mine and make sweet love to me." Gabriella smiled, leaning down and grabbing on to his shoulders and kissed him passionately, their tongues restarting the battle that was ended in the pool. Troy rolled over and was ontop of her and she looked into his eyes, and he kissed her again. she held onto him as he slipping her shorts off and he smirked coming down from her mouth to her neck, to her shoulders. "Troy..." she said. Troy ignored her and kept kissing at her sensitive spot, and she pulled away from him leaving him dumbfounded, "what was that for dollface?" she giggled pecking his lips, "I wanted to ask, which do you see me better as, a singer or actor... and I can make it easy for you.." Troy raised an eyebrown, she smiled, "If I'm an actress, I can kiss different guys.." she bit her bottom lip smirking. "I prefer singer..." Troy said, Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "why?" Troy smirked and leaned his head closer to hers, "so I can have you all to myself." Gabriella smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forcefully to her, crashing her lips against his and devouring them with a hunger. Troy growled and grabbed at her waist, sliding her shorts off with ease and with such grace and fluidity, ripping her shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Clothes were scattered on the floor and they were under the covers. Troy's muscled six pack body was ontop of Gabriella's and she smiled at him, "I love you.." she spoke as he kissed her lips. Troy smiled, "I love you too Brie...so so much.." he kept kissing her. Gabriella held onto his strong arms, tracing his chest with her fingertips which sent shivers down his spine, he needed her now. he was about to enter her till she stopped him, "Troy wait!" she said, he looked at her, "what brie, what's wrong?" he asked. "you forgot about protection..remember, I'm not on the pill anymore.." Troy smiled, bringing his lips to her ear, "let's make a generation of Bolton's...I want to be there for my kids." Gabriella smiled, her heart pounding in her chest, she looked up at Troy and wrapped her legs around his waist, "a generation of little Troy's? I don't think I can handle that..." Troy laughed, "i'll be right behind you every step of the way." She smiled and kissed him, pulling away, "let's have it." he smiled and entered her flawlessly, pumping harder with each thrust, Gabriella moaned, and the bed beneath them creaked and shook.

**...**

The next day Gabriella was out buying some groceries. she slipped into her car and drove out of wal-mart. Jay sat there in his car watching her leave and he followed her. Gabriella turned on some music and began singing along to it,_ "when I grow up, I see the world, drive nice car, wanna have groupies, when I grow up." _then she was on the road were nobody else was driving, and Jay was behind her, and he did it. he ran into her car flipping it over.

Troy jumped on the counter of his and Gabriella's home and he got his cell phone to call his favorite girl in the whole world to see when she will be home. when he called it went straight to voicemail. his heart began pounding and his hands began to sweat. then sharpay began calling him, "sharpay?" he could hear her frantic cries, "Troy..Gabriella she was in a car accident...hurry, get to the hospital.." he probably dropped the phone and bolted out the door after Sharpay said 'Gabriella' 'car' and 'accident' all in the same sentence, and since she had the car, he ran there as fast as he could and almost ran into three poles and five phone booths. Yeah, he is klutz on two feet when he runs, his chest was heaving heavily when he reached the hospital, Sharpay and Zeke stood up and met him but he could barely talk, he rested his hands on his knees and huffed, "where...is...she...ahh...can't breathe..." Zeke pated his back, "she's in there with the doctor.." Then Doctor Jackson came out and looked at them, 'She's gonna be fine.. but umm I think there is some things you should know.." all three of them looked at the doctor, Troy sighed, "please tell me she was pregnant and lost the baby?" Troy didn't wanna hear those words. The doctor shook his head, "No, she is pregnant, but umm...she lost her memory..she when you go in there, she will not know who any of you are...um...I'm sorry..." Troy's heart clenched. she won't remember who he was. he sighed and turned to zeke and sharpay, "Can I go in there first please..I need to talk to her." Sharpay and Zeke nodded and he walked into her room. he saw her, she was alseep, but she had a few cuts and bruises, and her left hand was laying next to her left cheek, as her right hand was over her stomach, and she was breathing softly.

She murmured something in her sleep, Troy couldn't help but rub a thumb over her lips and the urge to kiss her was there. "Brie...it's me, Troy...your husband." she stirred, but her eyes didn't flutter. He took a deep breath and grabbed her bandaged hand, kissing her knuckles gently, "your the most beautiful woman I've ever met Brie, and I love you." she stirred again and her eyelids fluttered a bit, she twitched her lips in her sleep. Gabriella's eyes opened and she looked at him, "T-Troy?" Troy smiled bigger, "you remember me?" she nodded, "your my husband.. and..and I love you..." he smiled and kissed her forhead gently, and stroked the top of her hair, "Your never ever going anywhere by yourself again.." she giggled, and looked at him, "Could you give me some water, please..my throat is a little dry.." she asked. He nodded, getting up from his chair and moving to the sink to get her a small cup of water, to be honest she only repeated what he said and what she thought he'd like to hear. She had no clue who he was, her hands twisted in the blanket. Troy turned back and handed her the water as he sat down, his hands finding her arms and drawing circular patterns on her skin. "So..." he said, "what else do you remember?" uh oh, she took a sip of water and shrugged. Troy smiled, "come on brie, you remembered me, you have to remember more?" she sighed as he held her hand, and she looked up at him, "I don't remember that much..." he sighed and squeezed her hand, "Brie, can you try to... do you remember what you wanna do with your life?" she shook her head. Troy sighed, "why am I the only one you can remember?" she sighed and looked down, "I don't.." he looked at her, "But you just said-" "I know...I only repeated what you said... truth is...I have no idea who you are..." she spoke. Well that put a sinking feeling in his stomach and his gut twisted in a knot, but he smiled through it, "lets start with something small...what do you last remember doing?" Gabriella shrugged, and took another sip of water, "I don't...I'm sorry." she looked at her hands, at which Troy's were on top of them. She sighed, "but you must be talking true when you say you're my husband...cause we're wearing the same rings..." Troy smiled, "yeah that is true...and I do love you, very much." Gabriella smiled, "I um..Love you too.." she looked down at her hands. Troy sighed taking her hand in his, "Brie, you don't have to say it now, but I want you to know I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way...you have this medication that's gonna help you remember everything again...and your pregnant baby, and I'm so happy to be a daddy..." she smiled and held onto his hand, "a baby? I'm having a baby?" she spoke up excitedly.

Troy smiled, "yeah...it's mine." Gabriella smiled, squeezing his hand and looking at him, "well...you're gonna be great." he smiled huger, and kissed her knuckled gently and moved of a tress of hair out of her eyes, "you'll be better." she giggled, "uhm can you help me remember?" Troy sighed, "I can help all I can...what do you want to know?" she bit her lip, "whose my dad?" Troy winced and grimaced, "he's better off not knowing, after all the shit he's pulled with you..." she looked at him, "but who is he?" Troy sighed, "his name is John Montez...next question?" Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I would really like to know more about him.." Troy sighed and squeezed her hand tighter, "Brie..his an ass..he tried to split us up, and he tried to control your life.. you have the most angelic singing voice, and you could go far, and your going to juliard, and he tried to take that away from you.." Gabriella looked down at her hands, "oh.." Troy sighed, "I'm sorry Brie, but it's the truth.." she looked up at him, "what about my mom?" she asked. Troy looked at her, "I don't know much about her...all I know is what you told me." she looked at him, "and what'd I say?" he looked at her squeezing her hand, "that she died a while back." Gabriella felt tears in her eyes, her lips formed a small 'O' and she sniffled, Troy wiped a stray tear away from her eyes. "I can call your grandpa and you can talk to him...he can tell you more if you want." she nodded and laid her head back on the pillow, "i'll leave you to rest-" "no, please stay with me...don't leave..." Troy smiled and got into the bed with her, "I'm not gonna leave you brie...not ever.." she sniffled and snuggled into his side, he stroked her hair, "I won't let anything happened to you...nothing.." he kissed her forhead. Gabriella smiled and layed her head on his stomach, "some guy hit me.." she spoke. Troy looked at her, "what?" she sniffled, "I got a glimpse of the guy who hit me..." she described what the guy looked like to him, and what she had described was Jay.

Troy's stomach knotted, Gabriella felt him tense up, "do I know him?" he stared at the ceiling, "he's your ex-boyfriend and he's an ass." Gabriella sighed, "he must be..if he hit me with a car and landed me here." her tone was sarcastic, Troy laughed hollowly, "yeah, and I'm gonna kill him...he messed with you then and he keeps messing you Brie, I need to do something about the pest." she stared at him, "now?" he looked at her, blinking a few times, "there's a time better than now?" she blushed, "i thought we'd stay here and...you'd help me remember some...show me some pictures or something.." Troy smirked, "there's a time for that later.." he kissed her lips, she rolled her eyes, "Troy, come on...let's just sit down and talk..." Troy sighed and grabbed her hand, "Brie, I have to do this.." she shook her head, "you don't have to, you want to do this.." Troy chuckled, "which means I have to.." he kissed her cheek and was about to head to the door until she stopped him, "wait.." he turned around, "yeah?" "your not really going to kill him are you?" Troy thought for a moment, "mmm maybe not, maybe I'll just bludgeon him him beyond recognition." Gabriella giggled, Troy smiled, "I love your smile...it lights up your face." she smiled and then yawned, "Get some sleep Brie, I'll be back when you wake up." she nodded and laid her head on the pillow letting her eyes drift shut. Troy left her room, shutting the door quietly Sharpay and Zeke stood up "How is she?" Troy looked at them, "She's asleep...but go ahead and go in there...don't wake her." they nodded and went into the room, zeke looked back to see troy heading out the door, "hey where are you going?" he asked. Troy looked at him, "I'm gonna go beat Jay's fucking ass! that's where I'm going!" he yelled, Zeke grabbed his arm, "Troy, why?" "His the one who put Gabriella in here! his been messing with her since she broke up with him, and it's gone to far! so I'm ending it now!" Zeke grabbed his arm, "Troy, is killing him really gonna solve anything?" Troy looked at him, "Did I say anything about killing the asshole? No, I'm just going to bludgeon his ass and face beyond recognition." he pulled his arm out of Zeke's and left the hospital, he gave the aura like a man on a mission. And this mission would only end one way, to the death ...of Jay.

He stalked down the street, his eyes twitching and his fingers in his pockets. "Now..." he mumbled to himself, "where would I hide if I was a coward like Jay?" his lips twitched like he had a facial tick but he kept looking. Kept walking. Soon enough he found Jay's motorcycle outside the bowling alley. he ran inside and looked around, he walked further along the lanes and then found Jay and a slut at the bar and he was flirting with her. Troy walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder, Jay turned around and smirked, "Bolton, how are ya?" he turned all the way around in his seat. Troy growled, "you know what you did, and you have to pay the consequences.." Jay scoffed, "whatever do you mean Bolton, I didn't do nothing.." "you caused Gabriella's accident!" Jay looked at him, "The slut deserved it, I don't get why your with her, all she's good for is for a good fuck.." Troy lost it, his fist connecting with Jay's jaw and sending him sprawling on the floor, he wasted minimal breath and got on his stomach and started punching his face, his ribs and shoulders, "You deserve to die hell!" Troy yelled, grabbing Jay by the shoulders and then lifting him to only bang his head oud and hard on the floor, "you fucking son of a bitch!" Jay kept trying to punch back but it was no use Troy was stronger then him, much, much stronger then him, and he knew how to fight real well. Troy kept punching, letting his anger all out on him. as soon as he was done, he was breathing heavy, and Jay's face was black and blue with blood pouring out from his nose. Troy was breathing heavy and looked at people around him, and he ran out of the bowling alley.

**...**

Gabriella was laying in bed and Troy rushed in. "hey.." he smiled coming over and grabbing her hand, she smiled up at him, "hey, where you been?" she smiled holding his hand, "taking care of jay.." Gabriella looked at him, "why did you do that?" she sat up. "cause he went to far, he almost killed you, I almost lost you, and your never getting out of my sight Again!" Gabriella looked at him, "so what, your gonna get me a body guard?" Troy sighed, "no...I am going to be your body guard." Gabriella looked at him, "are you serious?" Troy nodded, grabbing her hand, "I was once, I can do it again..." he kissed her knuckles, and inhaled her sweet scent of pineapple and coconut. "I won't let anything happen to you." Gabriella sighed, "Don't make promises you can't keep..." Troy looked at her, "i'm keeping this promise." Gabriella sighed, "Troy you can't make promises like that.." Troy held her hand tigher, "Brie, I promise, nothing is gonna happen to you.." he kissed her passionatley laying his hand on her knee, Gabriella pulled away and put her hand on his chest, "Troy... I can't..,go further then this..." Troy nodded, "I understand, your not ready.." Gabriella smiled, "But what did you mean you did it once and you could do it again?" He sighed, "before we were...together and then married...I was your bodyguard...but something happened and we started falling for each other." Gabriella smiled, "was like a love story or something?" Troy smiled, "yeah a forbidden love story." Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "how do you mean?" Troy looked at her, "uh your dad wasn't so happy when he found us together...after we had sex no less, but yeah he wasn't happy...but point is I started out as your bodyguard and I can be your bodyguard again." Gabriella sighed and leaned her head back on the pillow, she looked at him biting her bottom lip, "Can you kiss me again.." Troy smiled, "no problem.." he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips, Gabriella looked at him as his forhead rested on hers, "I love you so much Brie...and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.." Gabriella smiled softly, "can I ask you something?" Troy nodded, "sure, anything.." she sighed, "were you the one who took my virginity, and if you weren't, can you tell me who it was?" she asked.

"It was me." No hesitation, no shaky voice, but he didn't look at her either. She moved her eyes to stare at him through her lashes, "...was our first time...special?" he smiled, rubbing his fingers on her arm, turning his head to look at her. "It was special for me cause it was with you...but, I can't speak for you." She smiled, but her eyes were frowning, "I can't remember it..." Troy sighed, "You will..have faith that you will." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, rubbing her fingers around his navel, near his belt buckle. He chuckled, grabbing her hand gently and splaying his fingers through hers and bringing it to his lips. "I will help you in whatever way I can.." Gabriella looked at him, and sighed, "I hope so.." she looked down at her hands. "hey, hey, Brie, baby, I love you, and were gonna get through this.." he titled her chin and kissed her lips passionately. Gabriella held onto his shoulders and smiled through the kiss. she soon had pulled away and hugged him, tears running down her face. "I'm so scared..." Troy looked in her eyes, leaning his forehead down on hers, pecking her lips gently. "Don't be...I'm here, I always will be here." Gabriella smiled intertwining their fingers further and bringing them to her chest, she giggled, "My heart seems to be beating fast and slow at the same time..." Troy smiled, pecking her lips and giving her eskimo and butterfly kisses. Troy smiled, "are you getting shivers?" Gabriella nodded, "everywhere." he smiled more, "Isn't it great?" he asked while he played with her fingers, and she smiled, "The Best." she whispered and Troy layed her hands with his up against her head and pillow and layed ontop of her gently, and kissed her passionately. Gabriella pulled away and they just looked into each others eyes. "Troy..." she played with the top of his shirt, "That kiss...it was..." she couldn't find the words to say how incredible it was. Troy smiled huger, "no words huh?" Gabriella giggled and nodded, he chuckled, "I couldn't find words when you first kissed me either..." she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her and holding him close; "Can we just...hold each other?" Troy smiled gently, kissing her lips chastely and laying his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat and feeling it rise and fall with each breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella layed on Troy's chest, playing with his fingers. she just wanted to lay there in his arms, she felt so safe, and so warm. Gabriella smiled and looked up at him and he began snoring and she giggled and pecked his lips. he opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Hey Brown eyes." she giggled, "you snore in your sleep." she smiled leaning her head on the pillow. Troy smirked, "are you making fun of me." she shrugged, "maybe, or maybe I'm giving you a compliment." she giggled and pecked his lips, and she stared at him, "you know, I feel so safe and warm in your arms...I feel like as long as you hold me, nothings gonna hurt me.." "That's how it should be..." Troy said, nibbling her ear slightly, she giggled at his warm breath on her skin. "Troy..." she murmured, digging her nails slightly into his clothed back, he groaned and rolled on top of her; moving from her ear to her lips and kissing her passionately, she dug her nails harder into his back and he gripped her hips tightly as their tongues battled in a war that had futile resistance. Their breaths became heavy and Gabriella's folds became slick and warm, she kicked off the covers and wrapped her legs around his waist, Troy moved his hands to the tie on her hosptial gown, ripping them apart and tossing it to the ground. He smiled, crashing his lips down on hers and devouring them at the same time as he thrust hard into her and pumped furiously. She moaned, hesitatingly moving her hips in the same rhythm, but after a few seconds, she got into it and wrapped her legs tight around him. Her body was made for love making, or sex, what ever one wants to call it. Troy grabbed her hips and turned on his side, then rolled on to his back with Gabriella sitting, naked, on his lap with his member, hard and pulsing, inside her. "Troy..." he smiled, "just follow my hands Gabriella..." she nodded, grabbing on to his shoulders and closing her eyes as she let his hands guide her hips in circular motions and another five seconds later she was into it...throwing some wanton moves in that had him closing his eyes and lulling his head back in esctacy, "Brie...oh my..." she giggled, and leaned down so she could meet his lips, at the same time still rotating her hips in gyrating motions.

They collapsed beside each other, breathing heavily, and Troy pulled Gabriella close to him with one arm around her back kissing her lips gently. "Brie, that was amazing.." she nodded in agreement, "absolutely." she whispered, her eyes were closed and Troy looked at her and smiled, gabriella's eyes fluttered open and their breaths on each other. Gabriella smiled, and held onto his shoulder, "was this best ever?" she asked. Troy smirked, "out of all the other times we made love?" Gabriella nodded, Troy chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling into him. "Absolutely." She smiled and leaned her head against him, listening to his heart beat fast and his pulse rage within him like adrenaline. She sighed and held onto his arms like lifepreservers, "I...love you..." Troy smiled kissing the top of her head, "I love you too..so much.." he held her close to him and he wrapped her up in the covers. Gabriella smiled about to fall asleep. Troy smiled and got up and put back on his articles of clothing. Gabriella sat up with the covers wrapped around her breasts looking at him, "Troy..w-where are you going?" Troy smiled as he slipped on his shirt and zipped up his jeans and sat in the chair tieing his shoes, "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get some coffee." Gabriella nodded, "will you be back?" she asked sitting up. "I'll always return to you Gabriella." he kissed her forehead and breathed in her sweet scent, which was now mixed with his. It was theirs. He turned slowly and walked out of the room to the cafeteria, humming 'Old Fashioned Love Song' by three dog night, it...fit so well. It was their song. He walked to the elevators and pressed the down button, he tapped his foot as he hummed, he didn't notice John Montez walk in with...a nicely wrapped present under his arm and knock softly on Gabriella's door.

Gabriella had just now got on her hospital gown and there was a knock on the door. she smiled and slipped back into bed and cleared her throat and yelled. "come in.." John Montez sighed and he walked in, "Hi, you don't know me, but I'm your dad, and I brought you something.." he gave her the wrapped package and she grabbed it and stared at it. "what is it? and who are you?" he sighed, "I'm your dad...open it up." she unwrapped the paper and took of the box top. there was a brand new digital camera, and a photo album. Gabriella looked at him confused and got out the photo album, she opened it up and found pictures of her and her mom. she began crying. "please... take it away..." she covered her face. John Montez sighed, "Gabriella, it's fine... you gotta face it... " Gabriella shook her head, "please..please go..." John Montez sighed and left her room, Gabriella layed the album and digital camera at the end of the bed and wrapped her self up in the covers and buried her face in the pillow. she missed her mom, and even though she don't remember, she had an reaction to it.

Troy walked down the hallway sipping on his coffee with a smile on his face. he was so glad Gabriella was getting better. he was about to walk to the door until he heard sobbings. he soon rushed in and found Gabriella crying with her face buried in her face. Troy came over and wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, "Brie, baby, what's wrong? did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. she shook her head, "look at the album." Troy looked at the bottom of the bed and opened the album along with the brand new digital camera. the pictures were of Gabriella and her mother. Troy sighed, and looked at the digital camera. "Gabriella, who gave this to you?" she sniffled, "my dad.." she cried. Was it possible to hate the guy so much? From the knot in his stomach to the curling of his toes from the heat of anger, the anser to that question that ran all over Troy's body through his veins, the answer is yes. "...he's not worth knowing Brie..." he whispered, she looked at him, her lips trembling, "why? What did he do that was so bad?" Troy sighed, taking her hands and squeezing them gently, "He's just not worth it." Why was he avoiding the question? Gabriella sighed, it was shaky. "Troy..I'm serious, what'd he do?" Gabriella sighed sitting the album on the table and getting into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her, "Brie, he controlled your life, and now his back and his trying to bribe you back...so I can be misrable... I can't live without you brie, I'll go crazy.." she looked at him, "really?" he nodded and kissed her temple, "If anything ever happened to you...I have no idea what I would do.." he whispered. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest, sniffling. Troy sighed and stroked her hair, "shh! it's ok, i'm right here...cry on me baby, I'm right here.." Gabriella buried her face into his chest. "I don't wanna see him again...he hurt me.."

**...**

Two weeks later, Troy took Gabriella home; Dr. Michael Jackson had prescribed some medication that should bring back her memory slowly and then he also told Troy that surrounding her in familiar places and people would also help too. Troy smiled and nodded his gracious thanks, grabbing Gabriella's hand gently and guiding her to the car, that Zeke leant him seeing as Jay damaged their's. Troy still has yet to do worst things to him, that beating was mild compared to what he really wanted to do to him. Troy opened the door for her, and she walked in and looked around amazed. she gasped and looked at him, "This is our place!" Troy chuckled, "this was your same reaction the first time.." she gasped more walking around, "This is amazing.." she looked outside to see the pool, "oh my god, we have a pool!" she said having her hands against the windows. Troy chuckled letting down her bags. Gabriella went over to the fridge and she pointed at it, "ok, let me guess, do you like talk to this fridge and tell it to open and then it tells you to have a nice day?" she asked. Troy chuckled, going up to her and scooping her up in his arms, she squealed in laughter, "I love your laugh." she smiled, looping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, "I wish I could remember...but I get bits and pieces...is that good?" Troy kissed her cheek, "yes, that is very great." she smiled and bit her lip, Troy walked her to the lounge chair that was by the pool and set her on it. "want some lemonade?" Gabriella smiled, "yes please.." Troy smiled and kissed her cheek and went inside to get her some leomonade. Gabriella layed on the lounge chair relaxed herself. Troy came back and brought her lemonade she grabbed it from him and took a sip, "wow, your such a good cook.." she giggled, Troy chuckled and kissed her lips, "what do you wanna do?" she took another sip, "umm, I'm not really sure..." she looked around biting her bottom lip, then she smiled, "I think i'm gonna work on my tan.." she giggled.

Troy smiled, "does that mean your gonna be wearing a bikini?" Gabriella giggled, "maybe, or I could torture you and wear a one piece.." Troy groaned, "Oh Brie, that hurt.." she giggled and ran inside, a few mintues later she came back out to find Troy in the kitchen fixing some food. she came over to him with a Pink and black bikini with flowers on it and she giggled, "what do you think?" she moved her hips from side to side. Troy turned, smirking, of course if he were honest the smirk was to hide the fact that his jaw was aching to drop and ogle her in the delicious looking bathing suit. Then the thought hit him, was that thing edible? Do they make edible bikini's? Gabriella giggled, shit he said that out loud didn't he? "Yes you did..." he blushed red, "and no, this bikini is not edible..but you can invent those..." he smirked, and grabbed her by the waist, "you are a temptingly delicious forbidden treat that can make anyone's mouth water." Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips, "Thanks for the compliment.." she turned to what he was making, Hamburgers and fries, "she looked at him, "Hamburgers and Fries?" she looked at him, he shrugged, "It's dinner.." she scoffed, "are you trying to fat me up?" Troy chuckled, "no, never.." she crossed her arms, "don't you know how much carbs hamburgers have?" Troy looked at her, "brie, calm down.." she sighed, "Troy, I might of lost my memory, and I'm remembering small parts of it,but I do remember that I was a health freak and didn't eat anything with carbs, are you trying to kill me?" Troy rolled his eyes, "uh huh yeah...their veggie burgers, and sweet potato fries..." Gabriella smiled, "so their organic?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah and you don't be so picky...or no dessert." she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck, "and what is for dessert?" he waggled a finger in her face slightly, "it's a surprise...but you'll get it only if you eat this delicious lunch." she giggled, kissing his nose and picking up a plate and walking out to the back yard. Troy picked up his plate, but just as he was stepping into the backyard, the doorbell rang. Sighing, he put the plate down, grabbed the burger and went to the front door. Peeping from the peep hole, he saw a nervous looking John-that still made his stomach turn in circles.

He turned the knob and opened the door slightly, "What the hell do you want?" John looked at him, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his eyes were red rimmed. Troy wanted to gasp in shock, this heartless bastard standing in front of him actually had a heart? Shocking. "I-I just want to talk." Troy's eyes narrowed, "Not interested." Before Troy could slam the door, John put his foot in the way, "I want to see my daughter.."Troy glared at him, 'well she don't want to see you, she's doing fine, and I don't need anymore stress on her, so leave!" John sighed, and looked out back to see Gabriella eating, John smiled sadly, "she looks so much like her mother." Troy crossed his arms glaring, John sighed, "just take care of her.." Troy looked at him, "Okay what is it?" John stared at him, "what do you mean?" Troy crossed his arms over his chest and glared, "why you not being an ass? You know, like you've been ever since Gabriella and I have been together?" John sighed, running his hand through his hair and felt panic when he tried to think of an answer, but, he thought of nothing so he shrugged and said, "change of heart ...maybe..." Troy scoffed, "ha! Yeah right...bastards like you don't have a heart." John looked at him, "All I came here to ask for is a chance-" "No! you had your chance, Gabriella don't need you! she has me, and I gurantee that I will not let anything happen to her ever again!" Troy yelled. Gabriella was evesdropping as she walked in and quietly sat her plate on the table and hid behind the wall. John sighed, "You wanna know the real reason...why I didn't want you two together?" Troy looked at him. John took a deep breath, "I didn't want her to leave me...I didn't want her to have another guy in her life...I've always been the guy she came too when she had a broken heart...and now since you came into the picture, she comes to you.." Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing, she covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound, but that didn't mean that luck was on her side and she didn't trip over nothing. Nothing! and cause a commotion just loud enough for Troy to swing the door open and him and John see her lying on the floor with a broom, mop and bucket on her head. And she is swearing up a storm in spanish, and English.

Troy rushed over to her, "Brie, are you ok?" he held her up. Gabriella stood up and looked at Troy, "I'm fine... " she looked at her father. she needed to talk to him, and she took a deep breath, and let out a sigh, Gabriella looked at her father again biting her bottom lip, she looked up at Troy, "Umm..Troy can I talk to my dad...privately..?" she asked. Troy looked at her, then at John then back at her, "are you sure?" she nodded and he sighed, "I won't be far away...Gabriella. I promise." he kissed her cheek and walked out of ear shot, but still in a place where he can watch John's moves, he didn't want Gabriella to be taken away from him. Gabriella walked timidly up to him, "uhhh have a seat..." John nodded and sat in the gray pleather recliner, Gabriella sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest and her arms hugging them tight.

They sat ther uncomfortablely awkward for a few seconds, then Gabriella cleared her throat, "why do you hate Troy?" she asked. John sighed, "Gabriella-" "No, why do you hate him!" she said standing up, John stood up with her, " Gabriella I have nothing against him, I don't-" "Then why do you want us apart from each other? can't you see that he loves me?" she had tears rolling down her cheeks. John sighed, "Gabriella, you don't know what love is-" she shook her head, "I know exactly what it is! it's the one person you wanna spend the rest of your life with, cause you know their gonna be there for you!" she yelled. John gulped and looked at her, "Gabriella-" "Don't! can't you understand, I'm growing up, and I wanna make my own decisions, and if you can't respect that, then you can just leave," she turned away from him crossing her arms, he grabbed her shoulder and she pulled away from him, she had tears in her eyes, "Babydoll...I love you.." "then you can leave..." she cried, "I just came here for a chance-" she turned around, "No you didn't! You came to take me away from Troy!" "Gabriella, You shouldn't talk to your father that way.." Gabriella looked at him, "and a father shouldn't treat a daughter this way, but I don't see you caring shit about me! so why won't you go and fuck someone!" she yelled. then slap! Gabriella held her sting cheek, tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy moved from his hiding place, settling himself between Gabriella and John, he grabbed John wrists and squeezed hard. "I suggest you leave...and if you lay a hand on her again, I will call the police." John frowned, he looked at Gabriella, "this isn't what I wanted...I had more of a reason why I came here..." Troy shoved at him, "just leave, listen to your daughter for once and leave!" John looked at Troy, shoving Troy back, so hard that he hit the wall, "this doesn't concern you so just butt out," he turned back to Gabriella, grabbing her shoulders and taking her to the downstairs bathroom. "I need to speak to you...privately." Gabriella looked at him, crossing her arms, Troy had got to his feet and started hitting and kicking and...clawing? at the door. "What is so important that you slapped me?" she hissed, John pressed his lips together, but other wise he screamed loud, "I'M DYING DAMMIT!" Gabriella's eyes widened, "w-what?" he sighed, "I'm dying of cancer Gabriella...they found out a few days ago.." she covered her mouth, no, this couldn't happen again. she lost one parent, and now she's losing the other, "n-no..can't they help you?" she stammered. John sighed, "No, they can't..the caught the cancer too late.." Gabriella covered her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm so sorry babygirl.." she looked at him, "please..please can you go...I can't talk to you right now.." John nodded, "I love you." he kissed her forhead and he left. Gabriella slid onto the floor against the bathtub and cried.

John walked out and met face to face with Troy, "what did you do to her!" he came over to him growling, John sighed, "I'm dying of cancer.." Troy's eyes widened, "and you told her that?.. that's great!" he yelled. John looked at him, "she has a right to know." "just get out of my house!" John didn't move, he just stood there, "did I stutter? Go!' and with that Troy walked passed him and tried to turn the knob in the bathroom but it was locked, "brie, open up.." he knocked on the door, "Go Away!..please!" she cuddled herself against the corner. He sighed, knocking on the door gently, "Brie...please..." there was a pang on the door. Like Gabriella had thrown something, but he couldn't be sure. "Brie..we need to talk." there was a sniffle, and then a quiet "go away...I need to be alone." Troy sighed, he wasen't giving up, he needed to get to her. he looked around and then he yelled, "If you won't let me in then I'm gonna pound this door down!" Gabriella sniffled and was holding her knees to her chest. Troy took a deep breath and stepped back, "one...two...three.." and he ran as fast as he could and he knocked the door down. Gabriella jumped and looked up, mascara running down her face, she hiccuped and looked at him and sniffled, "please...I don't wanna talk to anybody...I just wanna be alone.." she wiped her nose. Troy gripped his shoulder, "okay...ah, breaking down the door...bad idea." Gabriella didn't even giggle, she sniffled and turned her head away, "Troy I just want to be alone...please." he dragged his knees underneath him and crawled over to Gabriella, wrapping an arm around her. "you don't have to talk...but you can listen right?" she nodded, and just closed her eyes, letting her head fall on her knees. Troy drew in a breath, "...my grandparents told me about my dad alot, thinking that just stories were just enough to have my fill of him...but that wasn't true, Brie I told you that I wanted to be in the military because I wanted to find my dad...truth is, I found him, when I was 17-before I met you, and he had clearly moved on because he was married with a baby boy. Brie, he left me-" Troy continued, he knew she was listening, "he left me and my mom, and...at first I didn't know what to think when I asked my grandma and grandpa what happened to my dad when father's day came rolling around. He left, I got over it..." Gabriella looked at him, sniffling and mascara running down her face, "T-Troy...the ones that love us never really leave us." Troy sighed, "I'm shit out of luck then aren't I?"

Gabriella sniffled and looked at him and layed her head on his chest. she couldn't believe Troy's dad did that to him, left him, how could anybody do that to their child? she could never do that to her child. Troy stroked her cheek, "Brie, what's on your mind?" she sniffled, "I'm thinking about how someone could leave their child like a pop cane in the garbage cane... a child has feelings.." Troy sighed and rubbed her shoulder and kissed her forhead. "I know, I know.." she sniffled and looked at him, "You won't leave me and this child...will you? like your dad did?" she asked him sniffling. "Never," Troy said, grabbing her gently by her shoulders, "Brie...I'm nothing like my father, I want my son and/or daughter to know who their father is." Gabriella smiled wanly, leaning her head against him. She was shaking, "I can't believe that...my dad...is dying..." she lifted her head to see at Troy's, "wh-what was the last thing I said to him...other than today?" Troy looked at her and shrugged, ""Sharpay knows...we can call and ask her." Gabriella nodded, "can we do that later, I don't think I can take that right now.." she sniffled, Troy nodded kissing her temple, "of course babygirl...here, arms around my neck.." Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her bridal style to their bedroom. he layed her on the bed and she looked away and snuggled into her blanket. Troy sighed and kissed her forhead. "Troy, can you go to the store and get me some medicine for vomiting, I'm started to feel sick.." Gabriella said feeling a little light headed. He nodded, "sure honey," he said kissing her forehead and moving some hair out of her face, he noticed something. "Brie, you're burning up..." she looked at him through slitted eyes, "I feel..I feel really sick Troy." he went quick into the bathroom and got a cool rag, placing it on her forehead, and then the thick blankets off her to replace them with a cool sheet. "That should help for awhile, K?" she nodded, he noticed sweat building up on her brow. "I think you should call the doctor...I feel really sick." Troy nodded nervously, "I will...I'll be right back.." Troy kissed her forhead and went into the kitchen to call a doctor. "hi, is Dr. Jackson there?" The nurse paused for a moment, "just a second.." there was a couple moments of silence, then Dr. Jackson got on the phone, "hello.." "yes, Dr. Jackson, this is Troy Bolton, umm my wife Gabriella Bolton, she's feeling really really sick, and she' burning up.." Troy said. "well she's pregnant, this is normal, just make sure she drinks alot of orange juice and water, no milk for right now that could make her get worst.." Troy nodded, "Thank you.." he hung up the phone and he came back into the room, "Brie.. he said that this is normal with pregnancies, and that your gonna be fine, you just have to drink alot of fluids.." she sighed, "But I don't feel like drinking anything Troy.." she said. Troy sighed, "I know baby, but you got to try, don't you wanna see baby bolton in nine months?" he asked placing his warm hand on her stomach, "I know I do.." Gabriella sighed and nodded, "fine.." Troy smiled, "that's my girl." he kissed her forhead, then Gabriella pulled his hand back, "Troy.." she asked. Troy looked at her, "yeah.." she gulped, "I wanna..talk to your dad..I wanna tell him that his wrong to do this to you.."

Troy sighed, "I knew where he was, but as soon as I found out what kind of ass he is, I threw it all away..." she looked at him, sitting herself up on her elbows slowly. "but...your grandma? grandpa? They got to have something right?" damn all these questions, "Maybe...I don't know..." she smiled, "I'd like to talk to him." Troy sighed and grabbed her hand, "if I can go with you..." Gabriella pulled her hand away, "why?" Troy sighed, "cause, I'm afraid his gonna do something to you, or yell at you.." Gabriella shook her head, "I'm a big girl Troy, I can't handle him.." Troy sighed and stroked her cheek, "baby, please.." she shook her head, "If you love me, you'll let me go by myself, and tell him how much of a coward he is.." she looked into his eyes. Troy sighed, "I can stay in the car, I'll just stay there and not follow you.." Gabriella laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. "You'll just watch my ass thats it?" he smirked and chuckled, "hey its your ass, and that's worth watching." she giggled, but grabbed her throat, "I think I'll take a water...my throat hurts." Troy nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "Okay I'll give you one...I'll be right back." she smiled, Troy went down stairs to get her water, then the phone rang, "Hello bolton residence?" it was John on the other line, "how is she?" Troy gritted his teeth, "you were just here, you made her cry and you have the audacity to call?" John sighed, "I just wanna know how she is?" troy sighed, "she's fine, no thanks to you...now goodbye.." and with that he hung up. Troy went over to the fridge and got her a bottled water, he grabbed it and brought it to her. Gabriella sat up, and opened the lid and took a sip, she began coughing, and Troy pated her back, "you ok?" she nodded, "yeah, just got choked a little bit.." he smiled and helped her lay back down and he layed down with her, "Troy, I don't want to get you sick.." he kissed her on the lips, "its better me then you.." Gabriella smiled, "Troy...would you get jealous if another guy kissed me?" she giggled.

"I'd kick his ass," Troy said immediately, "Why the question?" Gabriella shrugged, and put the glass to her lips, "cause I got a flashback...of ...you said his name was Jay?-" Troy nodded, she continued "-and we were kissing." Troy balled his hands into fists, "he's your ex boyfriend, but he didn't treat you great.' Gabriella looked at him, "what did he do?" Troy rubbed his face, "I didn't know much, but what he did to you this one night...I lost it, and we weren't even together yet.." he grabbed her hand, "what did he do?" "he took out a knife and was gonna use it on me..It was a good thing I was there, I could of lost you that night if you were alone with him." Gabriella sighed, "well thank you.." she giggled pecking his lips. she looked up at him, "there's so much I wanna say to your dad.." she layed her head on his shoulder. Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I know...just be careful what you say...he's an assho-uh Anal retentive, he's anal retentive." Gabriella had scowled at him, thats why he changed his wording to..well the polite way of saying 'asshole'. He smirked, "I guess you don't want the baby to hear us swearing," she nodded and hugged his side tight, snuggling closer to him. She yawned, "I can start looking for you dad tomorrow..." Troy kissed her forhead and held her close, "I know where he is, I'll take you to him.." Gabriella smiled, "your actually gonna let me find him?" Troy nodded, "you want to, I know I'm not gonna stop you cause your so stubborn.." she slapped his chest playfully and fell asleep in his arms. tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	11. Chapter 11

Troy pulled into the drive-way to his 'Father's' house and he turned to Gabriella, "are you sure you wanna do this by yourself?" Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine.." she kissed him passionately and stepped out of the car, she turned to Troy and blew him a kiss. She walked up to the door and knocked slowly, but audible. There was no answer for a least 2 minutes, she knocked again. "Go away!" the voice was gruff, Gabriella cleared her throat and knocked again. The door opened slightly, "I said Go away...eh who are you Doll face?" so that's where Troy gets the name from? Gabriella thought amusedly, "Hi uhm I'm Gabriella Mon-eh I mean Bolton, and I'm your son's wife." The man opened the door further, "David, my son is gay...he has a partner not a wife-" she smiled, "No I mean Troy...your oldest son." Jack Bolton shut the door behind him and looked at her, mean he had the bolton eyes, just like Troy's. "His not my son.." Gabriella scoffed, and crossed her arms, "Your sperm went through his mother, so yeah you are.." "I want nothing more to do with him!" he yelled throwing his arms up in the air. Troy watched from a distance, he was yelling at her, that pissed him off, but Gabriella of course wasen't backing down, he saw her expressions, he knew she was pissed off. "Your son is the greatest guy ever! how could youd deny him, how could you!" "Troy was a mistake, when me and his mother were younger, she was 16 and I was 17 I got her pregnant, and I got scared and left.." Gabriella scoffed, "Coward.." Jack growled, "exscuse me?" "did I stutter, I said coward, a coward is what you are! to leave a beautiful caring loving son behind to start a new life with a new family, does your new wife know there's another son!" she shouted. Jack covered her mouth and put his finger to shut her up, "shh! I don't want my wife to know.." Gabriella glared at him, "you made a huge mistake of leaving Troy, and I don't want you to ever come near him or your grandbaby.." Gabriella held her stomach, Jack's eyes widened, "your pregnant? and it's Troy's?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "of course it is, I love him...and when your dying of cancer in the hospital bed, Troy is not gonna be there, not even when you call, so don't even think about dialing his number, cause I'm not letting you do that to him!" Gabriella walked back to the car.

Gabriella opened the passengers seat and got in shutting the door, Troy looked at her, "what happened?" Gabriella sighed, "your really not gonna like it.." Troy sighed, "I don't honestly care..." Gabriella sighed, "I told him to never come near you, me, or his grandbaby, and he told me that when he got your mom pregnant with you, that he got scared and ran, and I called him a coward for leaving a beautiful caring and loving son... and then he asked if the baby was yours and he was suprised by it.." Troy scoffed, "Yeah...he told me the same thing when I told him that I was his son myself...he's an ass Gabriella." Gabriella looked at him, uncrossing her arms, "Troy...why do you say it like its no big deal?" Troy shrugged, "cause its not." Gabriella looked at him, she couldn't believe what he was saying, Troy really didn't care about his birth father? "You don't care about him?" Troy looked at her, "Gabriella, why should I give shit about someone who don't give shit about me?" he hissed. Gabriella sighed looking out the window, "I guess your right...I'm sorry.." Troy sighed and held her hand while he was still driving. Gabriella smiled, then she turned a little bit towards the road and shriked, "Troy! look out!" Troy turned and sleed onto the ground really fast spinning around, a car had almost hit them again, and on Gabriella's side, he couldn't let it happen again. Gabriella was breathing heavy, "Troy, are you ok?" he breathed, slow and laboured, "Y-yeah I'm f-fine..." truth be told, his stomach as hurting and felt like something was stabbing him in the sides. But, he couldn't tell Gabriella that she'd worry to much. He slowly continued driving, with the pain in his side getting steadily worse. He didn't what it was, but...it felt sharp. When they arrived at the house, Gabriella walked to the door, Troy slowly walked holding his side slightly, she turned, "Are you sure you're okay?" Troy smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and nodded, "yeah...I'm fine." she crossed her arms. "Then why are you holding your side?" she noticed that? Troy cleared his throat and stood straight, however his hand still on his side where it hurt, "uh no reason...just gonna go to the bathroom." Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Show me." Troy shook his head, "no." then again, he may have said it a little to quick.

Gabriella held him close, "Troy let me check." she lifted up his shirt and she gasped, "oh my god..you were shot.." Troy's eyes widened, someone was after Gabriella he thought. "I'll take you to the hospital.." Troy grabbed her hand, "No, call him and let them come here.." Gabriella nodded and helped him to the couch and grabbed the phone and dialed the doctor. as soon as she was off the phone with the doctor she kissed Troy tenderly on the lips, "everythings gonna be alright...I promise you." The phone rang three times, "this is the community hospital, Greta here." Gabriella sighed, playing with the phone cord, "uhm Greta? Hi, this is Gabriella Bolton...my husband was shot, can the doctor come here to our address please?" Great murmured something into the phone and then said, "is your address on file?" Gabriella nodded unsurely, "it-it should be..." The lady smiled through the phone, "yes we got the address right here, they will be there shortly.." "Thank you." Gabriella hung up and held onto Troy's hand, "please stay with me.." Troy smiled, "I won't ever leave you, not ever." soon the doctor arrived and was able to remove the bullet. "You were lucky we got here in time, the bullet could of killed you.." Gabriella's eyes widened and looked at Troy, "and you said it was nothing!" Troy chuckled, "I love you.." he smiled she crossed her arms and looked at the doctor, "thank you so much.." The doctor smiled, "it was my pleasure.." after the doctor left, Troy was leaning over the counter and Gabriella went to the other side and smirked, "you know, with you in that white cast on your side, it's pretty sexy and it turns me on a lot.." she giggled.

Troy smiled, "yeah I bet...but, while the doctor was stitching me up, didn't he say something about mm any physical activity-sex goes under 'physical'." Gabriella pouted, but Troy only laughed, "It's only for a few weeks miss prissy pouty face," Gabriella scowled, but she also smiled. Troy laughed, but grimaced and gripped his side, "hurts to laugh...ow." Gabriella smiled and walked around the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck, their faces close together, his forhead on hers. she passionately held the back of his arms with hers and passionately kissing him like in the High School Musical 3 kiss. Gabriella pulled away, and smiled, "how was that for you?" she giggled. Troy smirked, "Great,mm I love you." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too," Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, careful to avoid any pain in his side and "Want to watch a movie?" she smiled, "that sounds lovely...can we watch, 17 again?" Troy chuckled, "sure, but...I was thinking of...maybe going to go see The Lucky One?" Gabriella smiled, "oh and do I get compare hot Zac Efron looks to you, or can I imagine that you're him?" Troy rolled his eyes, "baby, I know your gonna imagine me as him.." Gabriella giggled, "maybe I will, maybe I won't." she smiled pecking his lips, "But I want extra butter on my popcorn." Troy chuckled, "whatever you say babe.." she glared at him and scoffed, "Butter Popcorn or no making out during the movie.." he crossed his arms "fine." then Gabriella smirked, "actually I have a better idea.." Troy smirked leaning against her, "tell me all your thoughts.." "skip the movie, and you can have me for yourself, we'll make out on the couch for an hour, then go shoot some pool in the garage, and you hold me close and keep me safe in bed tonight." she said holding his hands leaning up to him laying her chin on his chest. "Mm tempting...but what if I say to you, I'd have a whole romantic evening planned, and that includes the movie?" Gabriella smirked, and wrapped her arms around his waist, still having her head on his chest, "What kind of romance are we talking here?" Troy smirked, "it's a surprise...but, the movie starts in 15 minutes..." Gabriella's eyes widened, "I have 15 minutes to get ready!" Troy sighed, "it's just a movie date...you look beautiful." she smiled and stood on her tippy toes, "so...romantic surprise evening? Can I guess what it is?" Troy shrugged, "you can try." Gabriella smiled and bit her bottom lip, "A moonlight stroll through at the beach holding each other's hands then watch fireworks." Troy smirked, "maybe.." Gabriella giggled, "I'll go get ready.." Troy smiled, "Brie, you look great with what you have on." Gabriella smiled, "fine, then let me get my purse...but If someone laughs at my outfit, I'm blaming you!" she pointed a threatning finger at him.

he chuckled, but feigned hurt, "Oh I shall never get over that." she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, all the while she kept guessing and guessing until they pulled up to the theater and gave the ticket taker their tickets. "Your seats are in the front." Troy nodded his thanks and they got in line at the concession stand. Gabriella covered her popcorn and buttery goodness, Troy chuckled, "You think you have enough?" Gabriella scoffed, "just for that remark Bolton, I'm not sharing my popcorn with you." Troy chuckled, "ouch brie, that hurt my feelings. I can't have popcorn?" she shook her head, "Nope." she said and they took their seats. Gabriella sat in her seat stuffing her face with popcorn. Troy could take much more and he grabbed her popcorn and sat it on the floor, she looked at him, and he pulled her close kissing her passionately, ignoring the movie and holding her close to him, kissing her. okay this isn't fair. Gabriella's hands loosened on her popcorn, she lightly moaned into the kiss as the movie started, Troy chuckled and let his hands roam and soon the popcorn was in his hands, "Hey!" whispered Gabriella, Troy chuckled and took a handful, that earned him getting hit on the head with Gabriella's purse. "You popcorn thief!" Gabriella shrieked crossing her arms. Troy chuckled giving her the bag back, "oh brie, don't be mad." "I'm not mad." she mumbled. Troy smirked, "yes you are.." soon there was a guy about their age who came and sat down, "sorry, don't mind me, just taking a seat here." Gabriella smirked, she wanted to put to the test if she could make Troy jealous. "oh, it's not a bother." she leaned towards the guy, "I'm Gabriella.." The guy shook her hand, "kevin." she gasped, "wow, you have strong muscles, do you work out?" she asked feeling his biceps. Kevin smiled, "umm a little bit, about 4 times a week.." Gabriella giggled, "wow, that's so sexy..." Troy cleared his throat, "Gabriella.." Gabriella hair flipped and turned to Troy, "Troy, baby, could you get me some more popcorn.." she gave him the empty bag.

He scowled, "your feet aren't working?" she scowled and pouted, "pwease get some popcorn," he looked at her and Kevin, "Fine...but you're coming with me." without warning he grabbed her hand and whisked her out of the theater to the concession, Gabriella stopped and pulled on Troy's hand. "Okay what was that about?" Troy continued to walk to the concession stand without word. Gabriella scoffed and caught up with him, grabbing his arm and turning him around, "Hello! Troy, what was that about!" Troy looked at her hurt, "Brie, what was that back there?" Gabriella looked at him, did she really hurt him? "Troy..I..." Troy looked at her, hurt was still in his eyes. she didn't know rather he was upset or mad. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, I...I didn't mean to hurt you...I was just seeing how jealous you got...I didn't know it would hurt you..." she said biting her bottom lip. Troy looked at her, "Gabriella, I don't understand why you would wanna make me jealous in the first place." Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "Troy I was just kidding around, I didn't mean nothing by it...I just wanted to see how jealous you would get...I'm sorry.." she said pecking his lips, "do you forgive me?" she asked. Troy sighed, "I don't know...that really hurt Gabriella." he turned on his heels and walked to the concession stand, Gabriella bit her lip and followed him, standing at his left. She stayed silent, and althrough the movie, all they did was hold hands and cast glances at each other, nothing major. Nothing more than that. When the movie was over, Troy and her walked to the car in silence, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. "Uh where are we going after this?" Troy sighed, "home." she looked at him, stopping and thus making him stop, "what about the big romantic evening you planned?" Troy looked at her, his face unreadable, "I'm not in the mood anymore Gabriella, let's just go home." he turned back around to the car and continued on walking, Gabriella sighed. Was he like this cause of what she did? How she was? when they got home, Troy went straight into the kitchen. Gabriella bit her bottom lip, and sighed, "I'm gonna go umm... play some pool in the garage..." Troy didn't look at her, "ok." she sighed and looked down, before turning to go to the garage door, she turned back and whispered, "I'm sorry.." she went into the garage and set the balls straight and she hit cube ball. she sighed and held the stick to her side. this was so much more fun with Troy. she sighed, she'll just give him some space...she'll sleep on the couch tonight.

Troy was in the living room eating a sandwhich, Gabriella came from the garage, she saw him in the living room eating a sandwhich with some chips. Gabriella yawned, but she would have to wait till Troy was going to bed. Gabriella gave him some space, she carefully went to the fridge and got some milk, she poured it in a glass. she then went over to cabniets and got out some sour cream potato chips, her sighed, crinkling the bag of chips that was now empty and tossing it to the side and then the crust of his sandwich left on the edge of the coffee table. He yawned, but his mind wasn't tired a bit while his body felt the fatigue over him like a crushing weight, he yawned again and scratched behind his neck as he stood up and gathered his mess and walked to the wastepaper basket just outside the kitchen and he turned to the stairs to go up to the bedroom. Gabriella heard his ascending footsteps, and walked to the linen closet and got out a blanket and walked to the couch. She could just lay her head on one of the throw pillows. Gabriella sighed wrapping the blankets around her, she layed her head on the soft pillow and bit down on her thumb. she played with her curls to try to distract herself. she sighed, she didn't like this at all. she was used to sleeping with Troy, his arm around her holding her close, she didn't feel safe, she buried her face into the pillow, and hid under the blanket, she hated sleeping by herself in the dark. She felt like her body wouldn't relax. She was too tense out here, but she wanted to give Troy his space, 'crash!' she bolted up right, thunder. Another crash, she brought her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth, she squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her knees. "Mommy..." she whispered, not knowing why, but it just came to her head. There was another crash and then the sound of a strong wind hitting the house, she bolted from the couch up the stairs and into the bedroom, flinging herself at Troy-who had managed to sleep through it all, damn the lucky bastard.

Gabriella shook him, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy rubbed his eyes, "Brie?" he heard her whimpers, "Baby, what's wrong?" he sat up looking her stained tears cheeks. she sniffled, and whimpered more. then there was a loud thunder and she whimpered more, "Troy.." she whimpered. Troy sighed, "come here." she got into the covers with him and snuggled close to him, she was scared to death of thunderstorms. Troy held her tight, rubbing her back soothingly and murmuring soft songs like a song bird in her ear. Soft as a psalm. She grabbed on to his pajama shirt and held on like he was a life preserver. She whimpered at every crash of thunder, every loud gust of wind that sounded like they were in a tunnel. Troy held her close and did not let go, "It's all right Brie...it's all right...it's just thunder." she whimpered shutting her eyes, "make it go away...please.." she whimpered. Troy sighed, "I can't...it's mother nature's choice.." tears filled her eyes, she hated thunderstorms,she hated them so much. she snuggled deeper into him as the thunder was lighting up, and the rain stopped pouring. the storm was over. "Brie, it's over.." Troy said. Gabriella sniffled and sat up and nodded, "ok...I'll go back downstairs.." she said getting up, she hoped there was no more storms tonight. However, Troy didn't let go of her waist, she looked back at him, "you don't have to...the bed's big enough." she looked at him then at the window, if the thunder were to start up again she'd save a trip of running up the stairs and ...she sighed, getting back under the covers and Troy wrapped his arms tight around her. He made her feel safe, he rested his lips by her ear and started singing gently_, "I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday, you know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes, I'm coming home coming home tell the world I'm coming home." _Gabriella sighed, and was calming down from her whimpers. Troy held on tighter to her, he wouldn't let her go, not ever she was safe in his arms. Gabriella hated herself right now, she really hurt him. she wanted so bad to kiss him right now, but she wouldn't bring it up right now...but she didn't want him mad at her, Gabriella sighed and turned over to face him, laying straight on her back, "can we talk...about what happened...I can't stand you mad at me...it's driving me crazy, I never meant to hurt you Troy..." she said looking up at him.

Troy sighed, "There's nothing to talk about..." he said simply closing his eyes, Gabriella shook him slightly so his eyes opened, "yes there is...I don't like it when you're mad...can we please talk about this?" Troy shook his head, "no let's move past it, now..its late...sleep time." he closed his eyes again and when she shook him again he squeezed his tight together and pretended to snore loudly. Sighing, Gabriella turned back over and softly snuck out of his arms and padded out of the room back down stairs to the couch. She'd think of something to do when and if the thunder started up again. Gabriella sighed walking back downstairs. she would have to think of something to do, why was he so mad at her? she didn't understand, all she wanted to do was talk? the storm was starting up again, and she whimpered, she hated storms. she hugged herself walking into the kitchen. then there was a slight knock on the door. Gabriella jumped, who would be here at this hour? 2am? Gabriella carefully walked towards the door, "who is it?" she asked. no answer, Gabriella sighed and opened the door, and tried to push it back, It was Jay. he smirked, "hey princess, how ya been?" her eyes widened, he wrapped his arms around her taking her out the door, she began screaming, "Troy! Troy please help me!" she screamed. It was no use, when Jay covered her mouth and dragged her outside to his car. she kept kicking and screaming, it was no use, she was done for. he threw her into the passenger's seat and he got in and drove off. Gabriella had tears in her eyes, she was scared to death. she had been kidnapped.


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Morning, Sharpay tried to get a hold of Gabriella. there was no answer, so she called Troy,maybe the love birds had a little too much fun last night, she thought. she called Troy. Troy's cell phone rang and he groaned waking up, he opened it up and rubbed his eyes, "hello?" Sharpay sighed, "Troy, wake up Gabi, she won't answer her phone, me and her were suppose to go baby shopping today.. and she won't answer her phone." Troy groaned, rubbing his tired face, "she slept on the couch last night..." Sharpay groaned, "OMZ, what did you do?" Troy picked up his head, "What makes you think I did something?" she huffed on the other end, "you're a guy, it's always the guys fault. therefore, what did you do?" Troy groaned, if someone could hit Sharpay so hard it would make her not so sarcastic. "Funny, I'll go down and wake her." "Thank you Dr. Lazy ass punk." Troy narrowed his eyes, "watch it blondie." "whatev's." Troy slowly padded down stairs, but when he saw the couch empty he felt panic run through his veins, not matter how much he wanted to remain calm and say she was just in the kitchen. But, when he called through the house, only his echo back to him was his reponse. "Shit." How could he forget he was on the phone still? "What's wrong? Is she hurt? Hello! Lazy punk ass, what's wrong?" Troy gulped, tossing his phone down and running to the front door when he saw it was open. Troy ran his fingers through his hair. how could he be so stupid? he thought. he ran back inside and grabbed the phone, "shar, she's gone..she's missing..it's all my fault, i lost her!" sharpay gasped, "oh my god! where could she go?" Troy sighed, "I don't know, but I'm freaking out, I need to know if she's safe.." Sharpay sighed, and thought for a couple moments. "maybe...maybe she went out for a little while, you know for whatever you two were fighting about-" "how did you know we were fighting?" Sharpay smirked, "I didn't until you just told me." Troy sighed, "ok, ok, we were fighting, but I am now freaking out, I need to know if she's ok!' then there was a phone call coming in, "hold on shar." he answered the other call, "hello?" It was Gabriella's whimper voice, "Troy.." she cried.

Troy felt his stomach knot up, "Brie...where are you?" She whimpered again, "Troy...please help me, he-he's gon-gonna kill me..." anger stirred in his belly and his stomach clenched, "Brie, where are you?" before Gabriella could answer, the phone was taken away from her and a gruff, slightly high from drugs, voice took her place "Oh is Mr Pretty Boy sad? Upset? Angry?" Troy's stomach clenched, "If you hurt her Jay I swear-" "Blah blah blah threat threat threat, try something new pretty boy punk..." Jay turned to Gabriella, who was strapped to a bed in her underwear, "or poor little Gabi is gonna be mine...again, you wouldn't want that would you?" Troy growled, "where is she?" Jay sighed, "hear the seagulls in the background? That should be clue enough...there's five piers and docks and by-the-sea werehouses, just pick one." His voice sounded amused, Troy growled, "don't hurt her..." Jay chuckled, "You can't imagine what I wanna do with her...like I said to you before pretty boy, all she's good for is just a good fuck." click. The dial tone was loud in Troy's ear, he gulped, closing his phone-obviously forgetting about Sharpay on the waiting end and he ran his hand through his hair and down his face, he had to do it. Swallow his pride and call...two people that he think could help him. Dialing the number, "Hello?" he didn't say the niceties back, "John! I need help! Gabriella is missing...but I know who has her!" John began to panic, "who has my little girl?" Troy sighed, "Jay, we had this big fight and well she stayed downstairs last night, and..and well he broke in and kidnapped her." John was silent then spoke, "is this some kind of joke?" Troy sighed, "no..I'm serious, I need help, I need to get her back, cause I can't lose Her I can't!" he had tears in his eyes. John sighed, "ok, were do you wanna meet?" Troy sighed, "he has her by-the-sea wearhouse...meet me there in 5 minutes.." he hung up, he would need more help he called Zeke up and told him the situation, and then he had to do it, he needed all the hel he could get to get her back. he had to call his...father... he dialed his number, "hello.." "Dad, this is Troy..I need your help, please..Gabriella, she's in trouble, and- and I-I can't lose her...please..she's the only thing in my life that I can't live without, please dad, if anything happens to her, i'll die.." his father sighed on the other phone, "fine, i'll help, just this once, then I'm done with you.." Troy gulped, "that's all I ask..meet me at the by-the-sea werehouse.." and he hung up.

Gabriella whimpered, the draft was cold and her body was freezing, the ropes that bound her ankles and wrists to the bed were cutting into her skin. Her eyes followed Jay, who wore a smirk on his face, "you've sure gotten pretty...haven't seen you in what a few months? You missed senior year...and prom, you could've been my Prom Queen." He stalked closer to her, and then barred her on either side with his arms as he leant over her, his breath reeked of vodka and tequila. "I've missed you...I've been following you, I know you're married, I know you're pregnant...speaking of which." he straightened up, walking to a flat wooden work bench that held a bag, he opened it and well, Gabriella didn't see what he took out of the bag, but her eyes went wide when he turned around and held the syringe in his hand, "I think that in order to have fun, the unborn brat needs to be dealt with first." She tried to kick and flail her arms, but the ropes were too tight and they cut into her skin, Jay chuckled, "you're always so firery, well, you may feel drowsy after this..." he placed the point of the needle near her skin, her body tensed and he splayed his fingers across one part of her stomach, she hated how his hands felt on her. Five seconds, and then seering pain as the needle entered her skin and then pulled out slowly; she screamed. Jay only laughed disturbingly, "there, the brat's done with...now...onto us." He rolled on top of her, Gabriella already felt drowsy. Too weak to fight back. he began ripping off her clothes and throwing them on the floor. she whimpered, she had a rag in her mouth, she couldn't move or talk. He began kissing her down her neck, and down to her breasts. her eyes went wide, she struggled to try to get free but it was no use.

Troy and Zeke pulled up at the same time, then John showed up. they all got out and ran towards each other. "you all ready to go in?" John asked. then Troy's dad pulled up and jumped out of the car. John was confused but wasen't worried about it right now, they needed to get to Gabriella. they tried banging the door down. Jay looked up and he smirked, "aww Prince Troy came to save his princess." Gabriella's eyes widened, the door busted open. Troy was about to get to Gabriella till Jay held a gun towards him, Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy was next to the bed, Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, Run! save yourself! please..." she whimpered. Troy looked down at her stomach, it was bleeding. He rested his hand where it was bleeding, "Brie...it'll be okay, I promise." Jay coughed, "oh how sweet, and now it's sickening," he walked over to Troy and grabbed him by the neck like Troy was a cat who had done something wrong. "Now, get over there with the other wanna-be heroes..." Jay trained the gun on them, his back toward Gabriella, Troy's dad, Jack was looking around. This place looked very familiar, he couldn't put his thumb on it, but ...man, it seemed familiar. Troy knocked the gun out of Jay's hand and Zeke pulled Jay from his arms, Troy held the gun towards Jay. Jay's eyes widened, this didn't work out the way he planned. Gabriella's eyes widened, and looked at Troy to see if he was gonna shoot. Zeke held him up and John and Jack were watching the scene unfold, Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy..." she whimpered. Troy grasped the gun in his hand, on the trigger. Jay smiled, "Troy,buddy, come on, I was just kidding, were pals.." Troy looked over his shoulder at John and his dad, his dad was actually still looking around this place like he hadn't been there in years, "Get Gabriella and go! All of you! I'll handle Jay!" John and Jack nodded, going to the bed and untying Gabriella's wrists and ankles, John wrapped his coat around her and carried her out to the car, Troy trained his murderous glare back on Jay. "You...you messed with her for the last time..." he growled, Jay held his hands up in surrender, what a coward. Troy kicked him in the shins, making him go down, "I'm not gonna kill first, that'd be a waste of a beating...I need to teach you a lesson that'll be unforgettable." switching the gun around in his palm, Troy used the butt of the gun to slam into Jay's head, hard and when he was down on his back Troy was on him and he was in such a blind, furious rage that when Jack came back in and grabbed Troy by the shoulders he didn't know what he was doing when he shoved his dad off him. "Troy! Stop it! He's dead!"

Troy was breathing heavy, and dropped the gun. he buried his face into his dad's chest. His father was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around him hugging him. Troy cried into his chest. Troy then pulled away, "wheres..wheres Gabriella?" "she's outside.." Troy sniffled, and looked at him, "Thank you." Jack looked at him and sighed, "Troy..." Troy looked at him, "Your not such a bad guy, I see why Gabriella loves you..." Troy sighed, "I guess only her.." Jack sighed, "I was scared, but I realized I want to make it up to you...especially being here.." Troy looked at him confused, "I used to work here, and well me and your mom made love in that bed over there, and umm that's how you got here." Troy cleared his throat, "h-here?" Jack nodded, but he also chuckled, "tequila may have been involved...it was uhm the staff halloween party." Troy looked at him, his eyes wide, "why was there a bed at a party? Was the theme Mardi Gras?" Jack laughed, "I'll explain it later, but come on..." he stood on his feet and held out his hand, Troy sniffled again and grabbed it. He actually got his father, when they started to walk out, Jack reached in his back pocket, and stopped. "What?" Troy asked, Jack smirked and looked back at the scene, "wanna see a homemade maltov cocktail?" Troy looked at him, "a what?" Jack sighed, "honestly, what do you think this was used for when me and your mother worked here...we made weapons for the U.S. military..." Troy looked at him in shock, watching as Jack went to the car and dug through a cooler, pulling out a bottle that looked like it was stuffed with a rag and filled with oil. John Montez looked up, "are you crazy?" Jack rolled his eyes, and walked to the warehouse and pulled Troy out of the way, "you might want to stay back and when I say run and duck son-" Troy smiled at the use of the word 'son "- we run and duck." Troy nodded, watching his father light the rag and toss it quickly by Jay's beaten and bloody but dead body. "RUN AND DUCK!" Troy smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand slowly and pecked her lips tenderly, "Forgiven." Gabriella smiled and held onto him, and he then looked down at her stomach, "are you feeling ok?" he asked worriedly. she nodded, "Yeah, I think your daughter is gonna be just fine." oops! she covered her mouth.

His eyes went wide, his mouth dropped and then curved in smirk, "daughter?" he laughed, his hand going to her stomach. Gabriella giggled, and nodded, "I uh found out a weeks ago, I wanted you to be surprised." Troy smiled, pulling her for another hug, and breathing in her scent. Jack put his hand on Troy's shoulder, he looked up at him, "oh uh..." he looked at Gabriella, "i guess you two haven't been properly introduced...dad, this is...Gabriella." Troy helped her up and he held her close to him, Gabriella held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr Bolton." she smiled. Jack shook her hand, "you too.. she's a keeper Troy..she cares about you..take care of her." Troy smiled, "I will." Gabriella walked over to her dad and he turned to him, "Daddy.." He looked at her nervously, "Gabriella..I'm so sorry for what I did to you and Troy.. I was just afraid of losing my little girl.." Gabriella smiled, "You'll never lose me daddy, I love you.." she hugged him and held her close and kissed her forhead, Gabriella walked back to the car with Troy and they drove home.


	13. Chapter 13

Nine Months Later, Troy and Gabriella were asleep in their bed, and Gabriella began to stir in her sleep, she had the grimace expression on her face and she gasped and woke up, and she was in pain, and was having contractions, then all of a sudden, she felt a wet spot, her eyes widened and she turned to shake Troy, "Troy..baby..wake up..." Troy rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Brie, what's wrong?" Gabriella's eyes had tears in them, "I'm having contractions, and my water broke..." she said with painful tears in her eyes holding onto her stomach. If Gabriella wasen't in so much pain, she would of giggled, Gabriella nodded and carefully made her way to the car with the bag that had been packed for weeks. Troy threw pillows at the two Fathers, and that woke them up. John looked up at Troy, "what?" "Get up! Gabriella is in labor." he yelled, and that woke Jack up and he rubbed his eyes, "what's going on?" Troy looked at him, "Your Granddaughter is coming!" he yelled, Jack and John were soon out of the bed and they all headed to the car and all drove to the hospital.'

When they arrived Troy and Gabriella walked in and he helped Gabriella in the wheelchair, Troy held her hand, "It's gonna be ok baby..I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere for nothing.." Gabriella nodded, "thank..you.." she stammered as painful tears came out. her doctor came out and the lady smiled, "Oh, Mrs Bolton, how's your little girl doing?" Gabriella took in a deep breath, "she's doing great! me, not so well.." The Doctor came closer, "how far are the contractions from each other?" "There about 3 minutes apart.." "ok, well we'll get you into a room..." they took her into the room, and did some altrosounds and the doctor looked at Gabriella, "Your gonna be giving natural birth." Gabriella's eyes widened, and looked at Troy. "Troy." she whimpered. she was wheeled into the room, Troy went with her and her forehead was building up seat already. It wasn't hard to tell that Troy was nervous. A brain dead monkey could tell that, "Brie...no need to be nervous...no need to be." Gabriella sighed, but grimaced at the contraction, "Troy-" he wasn't paying attention, "it's just the birth of our daughter...no need to be nervous." "Troy-" he ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his neck, "what's to be nervous abo-" "TROY!" Gabriella screamed, he looked at her, "honestly I think you're more nervouse than ah! me...shit this hurts!" she was taken to the birthing room, and prepped, Troy attempted to help her, "Breathe in breathe out...breathe in breathe out..." Gabriella looked at him, holding her stomach like the contractions would rip her open, "What the hell are you doing?" Troy looked at her, "coaching you-" she wanted to scream, but the doctor hadn't given her permission to. Her hand was grasping Troy's, and Dr. Jackson swaggered into the room like the popstar he's named after."Okay Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Gabriella looked at him, "just peachy! I'm feeling stomach pains and I have a bun that's ready to come out of the fuckin' oven!" Troy looked at her, Gabriella never swore. Dr. Jackson nodded, walking over to the stool at the end of the birthing bed and sitting down, "Gabriella when I say push you push." Gabriella nodded, "i'm familiar with the procedure..." she leaned down on the pillow, grasping Troy's hand semi-tighter, and Troy grimaced, damn his girl had a grip on her. Troy continued his coaching, "just breathe Brie-" "Shut up! You don't know what you're doing!" Troy sighed, "I went to the lamaze classes-" she shook her head, by now Dr. Jackson had said 'push' and she was pushing, "No...you slept through the classes!"

Troy held onto her hand, Doctor Jackson looked at her, "ok, Gabriella I want you to push!...1...2...3...push.." Gabriella held on tightly to Troy's hand pushing and pushing. she greeted her teeth and shut her eyes as tears came out. "come on Gabriella, almost there..." Gabriella screamed, "This fucking hurts!" Troy kissed her forhead, "come on Brie, your almost there, just keep thinking about that beautiful little girl.." Gabriella kept pushing, but for some odd reason, she kept thinking about Laney Grace Bolton, and she kept pushing, and with one final push, Troyella's pride and joy was brought into this world. The doctor smiled, "You did it Gabriella.." Gabriella leaned her head back catching her breath, The doctor looked at Troy, "Do you wanna do the honors and cut the cord?" Troy smiled and nodded, "y-yeah...I'd love to." the doctor handed the baby girl to the nurse and she held her gently, Troy grabbed the cord and gently cut it with the scissors, Gabriella laid her head on the pillow and wiped the sweat off her forehead, the nurse smiled, "would daddy like to hold her?" Troy smiled, "that's a dumb question, I'd love to hold her..." the nurse laid the babygirl in Troy's arms and Gabriella smiled at the scene, her eyes were heavy and her head was pounding like a jackhammer was working really hard, but she smiled big and reached out to grab her husbands elbow-ending grabbing the edge of the pink blanket that her daughter was wrapped in. "We...we need to name her..." Troy smiled looking at the little infant, "we need to decide on that later, let's spend some time with her first...hey there, I'm your daddy.." he kissed her forhead. Gabriella smiled as Troy gave the infant to Gabriella, Gabriella gasped, "oh my god...she's beautiful.." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "Thank you..." Troy murmured, Gabriella looked up, "for what.." "for giving me a little baby...we created this little infant Gabriella.. a little bit of me, and a little bit of you, and look what we brought into this world.." Gabriella smiled looking at the infant, "I think we should name her after her big sister...I'm sure she would love it...Laney Grace Bolton..." Gabriella smiling at Troy.

Troy looked at her, "Yeah...I'm sure she would." Gabriella smiled, looking from Troy to the babygirl she was holding. "Troy..she looks like you." he smiled, rubbing her forehead gently, "but she'll be like you on the inside, Gabriella...she'll be a wildone." Gabriella giggled, "well she has two grandfather's that'll keep her safe and to keep her in check, she has us." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the lips, "and she has most importantly, her father, who will love her, and will always be there to protect her, nobody is gonna hurt this little one.." Gabriella smiled, and looked down at the infant, "Laney...Daddy and Mommy love you very much, and your big sister, she loves you, and will look over you..." Laney opened her eyes to show her bright blue ones that matched Troy's, Gabriella smiled, "Look Troy, she has your blue eyes, she is gonna have all the guys falling for her with those eyes.." A nurse that was in the room cleaning up stopped and looked up, "oh it's common for all new born babies to have blue eyes...so, it's more likely that her eyes will change as she grows older." Troy frowned, "I hope not..." Gabriella giggled, "I agree...she'll be like you, but if her eyes do change, she'll always be our princess." Troy smiled, "your right..." he looked at Gabriella, "I love you...so much.." Gabriella smiled, "I love you too.." They looked down at Laney, "and we love you.." Gabriella rubbed her chin, and Laney smiled softly, Gabriella looked back at Troy, "Thank you..for making me a mommy.." she had tears in her eyes. Troy smiled, "It was my pleasure, thank you for making me a father, even though you had to go through so much pain," Gabriella shrugged, "hey she was worth is... she was worth fighting for.." Troy smiled, "Love is worth fighting for.." He whispered, she smiled, "Definitely."


End file.
